Trust
by j3nnee
Summary: Someone wants to disprove the bond of "trust" between Neal and Peter. slight spoilers for season ender Lots of whumpage
1. Chapter 1

**Trust**

**After "**_**Out of the Box**_**" Spoilers!!!**

**Lots of whumpage!  
=========================**

Peter kissed El and gave her a quick hug before leaving their home and making his way to his car. He slipped inside and promptly felt something cold and metallic pressed to the back of his neck once the door had closed.

"Hello Agent Burke." Peter glanced up at the rear-view mirror. His assailant wore a ski mask so he couldn't see what they looked like. He sat there stiffly in the vehicle trying not to provoke the man.

"You seem to know me, but who are you?" The man just smiled in the reflection without saying a word. Peter felt a cold chill down his spine at that smile but that was all he knew before he felt electricity pulse through him from his neck. His body jerked in response and he slumped forward against the steering wheel, panting for breath. He felt another jolt and he collapsed across the front seat in a heap. He heard the sound of tape being ripped off a roll and then felt his arms pulled back tightly behind him and bound securely. The masked man pulled the agent into the back seat and lay him across the floor. He felt something soft pushed into his mouth and another ripping sound then tape pulled over his lips.

"We're going to go pick up your _partner_." The man spoke condescendingly and slipped into the front seat, starting up the car and taking off. Peter moved ever so slightly in the back of the vehicle, eyes staring somewhat blankly as he tried to focus. The vehicle stopped after a while and he heard the man honk the horn once. Peter looked up as the figure turned back and peered over the seat at him. He saw the taser's glow, felt another shock and then passed out.

**(Beep! Beep!)**

Neal heard the honk of Peter's Taurus as he reached the last stair and picked up his fedora. The young man wondered what was up since Peter was early. Neal shrugged to himself, flipping the hat up to his head in a quick motion. He turned to smiled at his friend and landlady, June as she stepped out of the dining room to greet him.

"Sounds like Peter's in a hurry. Don't keep him waiting, and oh... here's some coffee for him." Neal smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed and grasped his arm gently.

"Such a charmer. Have a good day at work." Neal bowed to her with a little flourish, winked and turned on his heel. He left June's brownstone mansion and locked up as he trotted over to the blue _Taurus_ and Peter. He heard the horn again and grimaced. What was Peter's problem? _Geesh_!

"I'm coming. I'm coming already..." He muttered to himself, the thermos from June in the crook of his arm. He heard the _pop_ of the passenger door unlocking and opened it up, bending over to slip inside.

"Someone woke up on the grouchy side today..." Neal had barely said that when he paused finding a small automatic facing him instead of Peter. The man with the ski mask behind the gun didn't look too friendly either. They were in the driver's seat and Peter was no where to be seen. The young man felt a sick feeling come over him unsure of what to do as he stood frozen in place.

"Please, get in Mr. Caffrey. _We've_ been waiting for you." Neal stayed still a while longer still in shock at the situation. The man seemed to realize what was wrong and pointed, gun cocked, to the backseat. Neal peered over the passenger seat and saw Peter slumped on the floor bound and unconscious.

"Either get in, or you'll need someone to clean this car out thoroughly from his splattered remains." The voice was dark and Neal nodded with a gulp, as he moved woodenly into the vehicle and closed the door. The figure smiled and slipped into the backseat while continuing to hold the gun on Neal.

"Now, get into the driver's seat and go. Don't worry _where_. I'll tell you as we move." Neal nodded with a blank expression as he slipped across to the driver's side, looking in the rear-view mirror at the figure and what little he could see of his friend. They drove for several miles before the man told him to take a left out of the city to the suburbs. They drove down many an uncluttered street till they reached what appeared to be a more rural area. A dirt road to the left was their next turn off and finally the man had him park in the midst of a large pasture in the middle of nowhere.

"What do you want?" Neal tried to keep his voice calm but it was hard when he was both angry and scared about Peter being hurt and himself being held at gun point. He hated guns! It was one of the few things he promised he would never take up.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a movement from behind and looked up in the rear-view mirror curiously. It was a moment too late because he felt a shock like _pins and needles _flow through him. His body jerked and he sagged forward against the seat-belt. His breath came in pants as he fought against the need to faint. He felt another shock as the taser hit his bare neck again and another shudder went through his body as he slumped forward a bit more, head pulsing with the sound of his heart. He heard a slight movement behind him and felt a hand near his right hip. There was a click as the seat-belt release was pushed and the harness pulled aside. Neal slumped to his side across the front seat and lay there _twitching_ slightly.

"Just rest, Mr. Caffrey. You'll have a _surprise_ waiting for the both of you when you wake up." Neal tried to turn his head but could only move his eyes. He saw the masked man press a rag up to his face. Something sickly sweet filled the young man's nostrils and he made a weak attempt to move but the rag was draped across his face and soon everything started to go hazy. He heard a loud tearing sound and was just vaguely aware of the masked man pulling his arms behind him and securing them.

"We're going to have so much _fun_. _Trust_ is such a strong word. I wonder what it means to you." The man's words blended into one big murmured sound and everything went black.

**(Rude awakening)**

Peter woke up to the worst headache he could think of. He'd never drunk much of anything but this was about as close to the one time he overdid it, only worse. He thought he might actually die from the pounding in his head so he continued to lay against what felt like cool tile, eyes shut till the pounding began to recede enough he thought he might survive. He cracked open one eye and found that the room was dimly lit and bare, a single bulb on a wire hanging high overhead. He opened up the other eye and found the little bit of light was enough to make his head ache and closed his eyes yet again.

_Where am I? I was going to pick up Neal..._

He tried to remember what happened but his head ached too much so he just lay there and tried to recover. The pounding slowed to a mere rattle in his brain and Peter opened his eyes once again. He saw the room was small, sparse and made of cement if not cinder blocks. He saw a metal door without a knob to the far side of the room which was maybe 20 ft away. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and groaned softly. He had been tied up but now he was free. He started to push himself up against the wall to sit when he heard a rattling and saw the source of the sound.

Around his right ankle was a manacle of metal with lots of tiny _spikes_ on the outside. It was attached to the wall he was now leaning against and had maybe 4 feet of chain attached to it if even that much. He yanked on the chain a bit but it was secure. He sat there and sighed wondering what _hellish_ nightmare he had waken up to. He started to think of those horror movies the kids liked nowadays but shuddered at the thought of that actually being truth. Maybe he was dreaming. He closed his eyes and tried to think of his house and bed. He thought about El sleeping next to him and opened them again to the same bare, gray room.

"Agent Burke. I see you're awake." He heard a voice resonate from some hidden speaker. It was the man who had been wearing the ski mask. He'd remember that voice anywhere. Now it was all coming back to Peter.

He had gotten into the _Taurus_ and then someone had tased him and tied him up. The man had mentioned going to pick up Neal. Peter felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in horror wondering if Neal was here as well but saw nobody else in the small enclosure. He looked up at the ceiling and the light fixture for the source of the voice as it spoke again.

"Your partner is still sleeping. Don't worry. He's OK for the meanwhile. Once he wakes up we're going to play a little _game_." Peter felt a cold shudder run up and down his spine at the last word. He felt a bit of rebellion rise in him and he spoke aloud.

"Game? Why did you bring us here?" He wondered if the mystery person could hear him at all but then the voice replied.

"Oh, I like to call this game: _Trust_. Call it an _unofficial_ corporate exercise in how far you can _trust_ your partner to _have your back_ as they say." Peter heard a soft menacing chuckle in the background and shuddered again. Whoever he was, the man knew enough about them to have caught them unawares. He just hoped that Neal was indeed as OK as the man claimed but he wondered for how long either of them would be safe.

Peter sat there in the small room and stared at the blank gray walls feeling a wee bit claustrophobic. He didn't have a tendency towards that feeling but at the moment he felt more trapped than he had ever felt in his life. Peter worried about Neal's well-being as well as what El must be thinking at the moment. He had no idea how long he had been out or if it was still the same day or not. He knew he must have already been here waiting a good hour since the voice spoke but he couldn't even be sure of that without a clock to verify.

He noticed that he was missing anything that could remotely be used as a weapon or means of escape. His belt and shoes had been removed, wallet, his gun of course, holster and jacket. He was left with only his clothing and socked feet. He kind of wished he had his jacket at the moment, the room a bit chilly as he felt the coolness of the cement through his slacks and thin shirt. It might just be an after effect of the taser perhaps but he was certain the room wasn't the warmest he'd been in.

He must have dozed off at some point because he woke up to the sound of a metal door opening up. He pushed himself up slowly to a sitting position again, neck sore from sleeping on the hard floor. A masked figure approached him and stopped about halfway. They held some kind of remote in their hand. Peter looked directly at the person without fear. The man smiled and pushed a button on the remote.

Peter felt pain. Horrible pain that wound its way up from his ankle and throughout his body. The chain was electrified! He slumped over and trembled on the floor in a semi-fetal position. He could just make out the figure approaching him, his vision blurring in and out. The man pushed the remote again and Peter felt more agony like fire burning, a strangled scream escaping his lips. It finally ended and he lay there panting, eyes rolled back into his head. He was only slightly aware of someone releasing the manacle from his ankle. His arms were pulled back behind him and strapped into place securely before he felt himself dragged unceremoniously from the room.

"Your partner woke up, Agent Burke. Time to play our _game_."

**(Where am I?)**

Neal dreamed several vivid nightmares of watching the plane explode over and over again as he tried to run to Kate. In one of them he actually got on the plane as Peter watched him leave. He hugged Kate close to him just before she said.

"_Good-bye Neal._" He looked at her curiously when suddenly heat and pain assaulted his senses and he felt as if someone was trying to cook him alive. He tried to scream but it was too late in the inferno that erupted around him. He watched Kate vaporized before him as he felt his own body seared by the explosion.

Neal woke up in a cold sweat, breath coming to him in shallow gasps. He couldn't catch his breath, his chest feeling as if an elephant were sitting on it. He lay against a cool hard surface and tried to move, his body unresponsive as he fought for air. His arms flailed uselessly beside him as he tried to sit up. He couldn't scream or cry out, a _whistling_ sound escaping his lips as he lay there helpless.

"_Neal, breathe._" He heard Peter's voice in his head like the time he had almost died in the vault at Avery's. The air had thinned out and he had passed out and stopped breathing at some point. Peter had brought him back. The young man started to calm down thinking about his friend and mentor. Slowly the pain in his chest eased up and he was able to breathe normally again with some effort. The _whistling_ sound became more of a raspy wheeze and he was able to cough.

He opened his eyes and waited for his vision to focus on his surroundings. He found himself in a dimly lit cement or cinder block room. It was sparse and gray to say the least. A single bare bulb hung high above him from a cord and flung a small amount of light in a circular pattern around the room. The young man managed to sit up after a moment and pull himself up against the wall. The room was cool as were the walls and floor. He noticed a metal door without a knob or handle about 20 ft away across the room. He made a move to stand and noticed his shoes were missing as was his belt, cuff links, wallet and jacket. The other thing he noticed was the _rattling_ sound from his right ankle. He had a _new_ accessory: a large metal manacle, with several small _spikes_ around it, clinging around his right ankle. It was attached to the wall he leaned on and looked to have about 4 feet of chain. Neal made a pull on the chain but it was secure and he didn't like the look of the manacle.

He had barely assessed his surroundings and anklet when he heard a voice resonate around the room.

"I see you're awake, Mr. Caffrey. How is Agent Burke's _pet con_ feeling?" Neal _bristled_ at the title and made a move to stand but didn't when he remembered the chain. He heard a menacing chuckle echo around the room from some hidden speaker.

"Did I hurt your feelings? I apologize. What kind of host would I be if I were rude to my _guests_." There was silence and then the voice continued.

"Now that you've woken up, we're going to play a little _game_." Neal glared up at the ceiling unsure where the hidden camera was but determined to show he wasn't afraid. He wondered where Peter was and hoped they hadn't hurt him.

"Oh, don't worry about your _keeper_. He's been awake for a few hours already although he's currently napping. So, are you ready to play our game of _trust_?" The young man looked around the ceiling and spoke.

"Trust? Why should I _trust_ you? What do you want with us?" He sounded angrier than he ever had but he was worried about Peter. How long had they been here? He thought about Elizabeth and what she must be going through. His brow furrowed in anger as he glared up at the ceiling again. He heard the same menacing chuckle.

"Oh, it's not _me_ you're going to have to trust. I won't give anything away. The game will begin soon, so be ready." The voice cut off and Neal was left in silence again. He pulled his arms around himself, the _chill_ of the room getting to him. His head ached just a little from the after effects of the chloroform but overall he wasn't feeling too badly. Mostly he worried about Peter. Where did they take him and why were they both here, wherever _here_ was.

He didn't have long to wait as the metal door suddenly slid aside and a masked figure appeared, gun in hand. Neal saw something like a remote in their other hand. They pushed a button on it and he heard a _click_ as the manacle released from his ankle. He sat there a moment unsure what to do.

"Please stand, Mr. Caffrey and walk towards me _slowly_." Neal nodded reluctantly, pushing himself up to his feet with the help of the wall. The world swam drunkenly around him a moment before he caught his balance as well as overcame his nausea and took a few tentative steps forward. He felt like he was learning to walk for the first time but slowly his muscles began to work again and he no longer felt he was sinking into the floor with each and every step. He saw the masked man watching him, gun pointed at him dangerously. The man moved backwards towards the door as Neal moved in the same direction and they exited.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Peter shuddered in the corner of the room, arms still bound behind him. He gave a strangled cough as his breath came in wheezy gasps. He wondered who this man _was_ and _why_ he was doing this to them. Peter felt anger, although he was too weak to do anything at the moment, but he wanted to hurt the person behind this. If they touched a hair on Neal's head...

He noticed the shadows of waves from the pool in the center of the room dancing against the walls and ceiling. It was slightly hypnotic as he tried to blinked away the effects of being electrocuted with the manacle. He heard voices and footsteps nearing and lifted his head to look.

"Ah... the two partners _reunited_. How touching." Peter glanced up weakly from where he lay and saw the masked man standing there with Neal in front of him. The con was unfettered but he looked a bit ragged around the edges. Peter fought to sit up but with his arms strapped behind him, it was impossible. His eyes met with Neal's and the young man made a move towards him. The _cocking_ of a gun caused the young man to pause and turn back towards the masked figure.

"Uh uh uh... no _conferring_ before the game." The man waved Neal over to the side and what appeared to be a pair of _lead_ boots.

"If you will, please put those boots on your feet, Mr. Caffrey." Neal glanced over at Peter laying on the ground and then back at the man in the mask. Reluctantly he walked towards the metal boots and started to push his feet into them. He noticed a _retractable_ chain in the middle of them of maybe 6 inches give or take. Neal heard an audible _click_ and felt a pressure around his ankles as something _locked_ into place inside the boot. He saw the masked man had the remote in this hand again. Another masked figure appeared from behind Peter and started to untie the man, lifting him up to his feet roughly and dragged him over to a similar pair of boots. The agent slumped in the man's grasp, his feet manually inserted into the boots and then the same _clicking_ sound as something locked into place. The first man smiled.

"Now we are all ready for the game of _trust_ to begin. Let's see how good you are at figuring out the rules." Neal saw the man with the gun motion for him to walk towards him and the large pool in the center of the room. The con shuffled with a loud scraping sound as he tried to walk in the boots. They were not just heavy but the 6 inches of chain made it harder to walk quickly. He noticed the other masked man drawing Peter closer to the pool's edge as well.

"So whom shall we start with?" The man started to sing in the most condescending manner.

"Inny... Minny... Minnee... _MO_!" On the last syllable, Neal saw Peter pushed into the pool. The man sank like a rock in the lead boots. Neal made a clumsy move forwards but heard the _cocking_ of the gun behind his ear and instinctively paused.

"You think he _trusts_ that you'll leap in after him? Do you take a chance I might _shoot_ you if you try?" Neal turned and glared at the man, blue eyes flashing at him with a _cold_ fire. Neal didn't even think about it as he took a few clumsy steps backwards and fell into the pool with a loud splash. It must have been a good 20 feet or more to the bottom as he sunk like a rock and hit the bottom with a _jarring_ shudder.

The water was _freezing_ as he looked around in the dimly lit pool and could just make out the figure of his friend a few yards ahead. He saw a small stream of _bubbles_ coming from the agent's lips. Neal started to walk, pulling as hard as he could at the boots and slowly, painfully making his way towards Peter. It was like walking in _quicksand_ or _molasses_ with the boots stuck to his feet but he kept moving, his muscles and chest burning with effort. He could feel himself running out of air but he didn't care. He had to get to Peter and pull him out if he could.

After what seemed forever, Neal had made it to his friend and nudged him. Peter looked up at him with glassy eyes, barely conscious, a few small bubbles of air escaping from his nose and lips. Neal squeezed Peter's nose shut and pushed his lips against his blowing as much air as he could into the man's mouth. He felt a bit of tension then saw Peter perk up a little and look at him with a bit more focus. The agent smiled slightly pointing up. Neal nodded as they did their best to pull at the boots and release themselves from their grip.

Neal started to feel a bit _light-headed _after a moment, his chest burning from giving up what little air he had left to Peter but he pressed on. He heard an audible "_click_" underwater and saw Peter start to rise to the surface, reaching out for the young man's hand. Neal stretched out his hand but Peter was floating away from him and his air was finally running out. Everything started to fade to black, one last bubble escaping his lips. He thought he saw Peter keep floating up without him as he passed out.

**(Out of Breath)**

Peter broke the water's surface and gasped for air. His chest was burning but he was alive. He fought to catch his breath, drawing it in slowly but surely as he looked around and didn't see Neal with him. He heard a _clapping_ sound from the side of the pool and turned. The masked man had the gun pointed at him and was smiling.

"Congratulations! You lived, Agent Burke. I guess that proves your _pet con_ truly cares for you." Peter _spat_ in the man's direction but didn't say anything, trying to fill his lungs with air as he dove back into the cold water and made his way downward. He could just make out the _slumped_ figure of Neal, eyes partially open, arms outstretched as he stood there still and stark. Peter nudged the young man, squeezing the young man's nose and pushing his lips to Neal's. He pushed in as much air as he could but Neal didn't move. After a moment he started to fiddle with the boots in an attempt to free the young man but the mechanism was obviously controlled by other means.

Peter's air was running low so he reluctantly went back to the surface and caught his breath again. He turned and cursed at the man.

"Let him go! He's drowning!" Peter's voice was angry as he shouted but the man just stared at him silently with that _smirk_ on his face. Finally the agent swam to the side of the pool and grabbed at the man's ankles, his face desperate.

"Please... let him go. Shoot me if you want but let him go... I don't know what it is you're trying to prove here but... please... let him go." Peter lay his head against the pool's edge and just leaned there weakly, his eyes turning after a moment to the shadowy figure below the surface. He thought about Neal giving him his air when he had so little to give and then... What had they _done_ to deserve this?

He heard the _cocking_ of the gun over his head and waited for the bullet. Instead, he heard another quiet _clicking_ sound. Peter looked up and saw the man had pushed something on the small remote. The agent turned and saw the shadowy form of Neal below the water rise slightly. He took in one deep breath and dove back into the water quickly. He took the limp form of Neal in his arms and started for the surface. The young man was _pale_ and _ashen_, his lips ringed in blue. Peter wanted to cry but he pushed the young man up onto to the edge of the pool and then pulled himself out with some effort.

Neal looked like a _rag doll_, eyes staring glassily up at the ceiling, the shadows of the pool like some kind of weird ghostly aura around them. Peter cleared the young man's air way and turn his head to the side as he pumped hard on his chest.

"Come on, Neal... come on! Breathe... dammit! Breathe!" It seemed an endless amount of water flowed from the con's chest but he didn't move. Peter pinched Neal's nose and then started to breath for him. He kept up with the compressions and then breathing but the young man didn't respond. Peter didn't stop even when he heard the _cocking_ of a gun over his head again.

"You broke his _trust_. He's dead because of _you_." Peter briefly turned his head to the man and looked ready to jump the figure. His brown eyes were _burning_ with anger but he turned away and continued _CPR_ on the young man not ready to give up.

"Neal... wake up... Neal!" He pounded on the con's chest and breathed all he had into the young man's mouth when he felt a hand grasp his arm and squeeze tight. He saw Neal's right hand grip his arm tightly, his body shuddering. Suddenly water bubbled up out of the young man's mouth and he _gurgled_ loudly, eyes still staring glassily upwards. Peter looked down at his friend and shook him gently.

"Neal... Neal?" He saw those blue eyes turn and look at him a moment before they closed and the hand went limp. Peter pushed his head to the young man's chest and was relieved to hear a slow but steady beat. He felt a shallow breath from the man's nose and mouth and a strong pulse at his neck. Neal continued to cough up water although he appeared be unconscious otherwise. Peter spoke to him softly, gently squeezing his shoulder and brushing damp hair from his face.

"Thank you, Neal." He hugged the young man gently. Someone pulled him away after a moment, the gun pushed up against his temple.

"Such a _touching_ moment. This means the game can continue." Peter glared at the man, pulling away but stopping as the gun cocked behind his ear.

"What is it that you want from us? Who are you?" He swore under his breath and the man cuffed him with the pistol handle and dropped him to the floor.

"Mr. _Anillo*_ sends his regards." Peter looked up at the man before passing out.

*(_look up Anillo online for a clue_)


	3. Chapter 3

**Trust 3  
================**

Neal felt lightheaded as he bent over and felt around for a "_releas_e" mechanism on the lead boots. He looked up briefly and saw Peter was doing the same thing when he felt a _vibration_ in his boots. Neal looked down and saw the chain retracting till both boots were close together. He blinked but looked up again as he heard a "_click_" and saw Peter float up as he was released from _his_ boots. The agent turned, confused but reached out towards the young man, hand outstretched. Neal reached up and they brushed fingertips before he felt his chest burn from lack of oxygen and one last bubble escaped his lips. His vision began to fade to black as he watched the bubble of air and his friend float away above him.

**(Green room)**

Peter woke up with a _ringing_ in his ears as blood rushed in loud beats through his temples and especially around the spot the masked man had hit him with the gun handle. He felt nauseous, pushing himself up weakly to his knees and moving the full 4 feet of the chain around his ankle before he threw up. It wasn't much, since he'd barely had breakfast and coffee before he left home, but it was enough to quickly smell up the room as he moved as far as he could in the other direction and leaned back against the wall. He panted, chest hurting, stomach queasy, head throbbing.

Neal's face kept haunting his memory. He wondered how the young man was doing after his ordeal. Neal had saved him. The con had given up a good portion of his _air_ to save Peter. They had both searched desperately for a way to release the boots when Peter had felt his suddenly _pop_ open. He rose up out of the boots turning to look at his friend. Neal was still trapped in his, face pale, eyes wide with fear. Peter reached out to the young man but only managed to brush fingertips with him as he rose towards the surface. He could feel his chest burning from lack of air, body cold and numb from the frigid water of the pool. He couldn't do much more than let himself float to the surface where he gasped desperately for air. He hoped Neal's boots had freed him but when he looked around, the young man was no where be seen.

He turned at the sound of someone _clapping_ from the pool's edge. The man in the mask stood there, gun pointed in his direction. The man smiled broadly.

"Congratulations! You lived, Agent Burke. I guess that proves your _pet con_ truly cares for you." Peter _spat_ in the man's direction but didn't say anything, trying to fill his lungs with air as he dove back into the cold water and made his way downward. He could just make out the _slumped_ figure of Neal, eyes partially open, arms outstretched as he stood there still and stark. Peter nudged the young man, squeezing the young man's nose and pushing his lips to Neal's. He pushed in as much air as he could but Neal didn't move. After a moment he started to fiddle with the boots in an attempt to free the young man but the mechanism was obviously controlled by other means. He noticed the chain in the middle had tightened up so that the boots were now closer together. Peter yanked at the constraints but there was nothing to _push_ or _pull_ that would release his friend. Finally he had to give up and go back up for more air. He _squeezed_ Neal's hand gently before letting go and swimming back to the surface.

Peter's expression grew dark as he thought about everything that had happened. The more he thought about it, this masked man was merely hired muscle. If Mr. _Anillo_ was truly involved, this was more of the same intrigue that included both Fowler's involvement and Kate's death. Peter cursed quietly to himself, smacking a fist against the floor and wincing as he bruised his knuckles.

"Shame Shame... such language for a Fed. I hope you don't kiss your wife with that mouth." Peter perked up, his eyes blazing with fury as he stood shakily and looked around the ceiling.

"Damn you, coward!! Show your face!!" Peter limped around the cold floor as far as his tether let him, clothes still damp and stuck to him as was his hair. He shivered slightly but continued his short pacing as he screamed curses up at the ceiling above. He heard the man laughing.

"Such _anger_. I like it. I wonder if you would ever show such fury towards your associate?" Peter blinked at the ceiling, the fury still showing in his face.

"Why don't you come in here and let me _show_ you a sample of it or do you only like to bully people from afar?" The agent's voice was antagonistic, a fierce grin on his face. The voice was silent so he called out again as his bravado overcame him.

"No witty replies? Cat got _YOUR_ tongue?" Peter looked across the room as the door opened up again. The second masked man stood there, gun in hand. There was no warning; No words; just the _flash_ of the pistol, a soft _pop_, and a horrible _burning_ pain in his shoulder as Peter was thrown back against the wall and slid down to the floor. He collapsed to his side, breath coming in shallow gulps as he fought to stay conscious. The figure walked over and he heard the tearing of tape as his arms were pulled behind him and secured tightly. He gasped in agony as his shoulder was pulled, the wound bleeding heavily. He heard a quiet _click_ as his manacle popped open and he was pulled free.

"I don't like to get my hands _dirty_ if I can help it but in this case, I am enjoying myself." The voice resonated around the room and even more in Peter's current near conscious state. The gunman pulled sharply on his bad shoulder as he dragged him out of the room and into a long _gray_ hallway of the same material. Peter was vaguely aware of several _bare_ bulbs hanging over head at intervals as he was dragged along the nondescript hallways. Finally he closed his eyes as the scenery started to _spin_, the motion of the man pulling him along with the pain in his shoulder drawing him further into darkness. He was nearly out when someone shook him hard and slapped his face, dropping him into what felt like a _dentist's_ chair.

Peter looked up at a bright light shining in his face and squinted, turning his head away. Someone turned his head back and held it there in the beam of the hot light. The agent closed his eyes but felt someone yank them physically open.

"You need to learn to look at _uncomfortable_ things. You'll be seeing a lot of them in the next part of our _game_." Peter wanted to curse or something but he was just too exhausted. His wound _burned_ with pain, a steady stream of blood _oozing_ from it. He heard the tearing of tape again and saw the second man pull duct tape over his lips. Peter mumbled weakly, groaning as the man poked a finger in the bullet hole. He thrashed as pain wracked his body but someone punched him in the chin and he slumped back against the chair. His arms were cut free and he was strapped into the chair. He felt himself spun around and opened his eyes after he was slapped again.

Peter was looking through a _two-way_ mirror at another room. He saw a figure curled up in the middle, manacled by one ankle. Peter pulled against his bonds as he realized who was in the room. He felt hands pull him back and something strapped around his neck, holding him firmly in place. He could still see Neal's form beyond the mirror. The young man didn't seem to be moving at first but suddenly he could see Neal sit up with some effort and lean back against the wall. The other masked man walked into the room with a couple of buckets. Neal stared at the man ducking defensively, hands over his head, as the masked figure made a motion towards him. Peter watched as both buckets of water were tossed at his friend till he was soaked. The man beside him chuckled.

"I think you'll like this part of the _show_ I know I will." Peter glared up at him as much as he could only turning back when the man made him.

He watched as Neal lay soaked on the cement floor and the second masked man moved back towards the doorway. He stayed out of frame but his role was far from over. He must have pushed a button somewhere because Neal shot up and started to _thrash_ in pain, small blue _sparks_ of electricity dancing around him. Peter gaped in horror, trying to turn away but his head was held in place. He closed his eyes trying to get the memory out of his head when he heard the man say.

"Wait for my word..." He heard a whisper next to his ear.

"_Open your eyes and watch, Agent Burke. If you don't, my man will shoot your friend in the head. Understood?_" Peter nodded slowly and opened his eyes.

**(Elimination Round)**

Neal remembered seeing Peter floating away from him. _Don't... _Someone had been talking to him.

"_Come on, Neal... come on! Breathe... dammit! Breathe!_"

He had reached out to the voice and grasped someone's arm. For a moment he thought he saw Peter floating over him again. He had a halo of dancing shadows around him and faint light then everything faded to black.

He woke up coughing after floating in the cold frigid darkness. He ached from cold in every atom of his being. He curled up onto his side and shivered, feeling his hair and clothes clinging damply to him. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked around the room from where he lay. He heard the rattle of the manacle on his ankle and made to look when he heard the metal door opening. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and leaned back against the wall. Neal tried to be strong, staring directly at the door as he saw one of the masked men enter and stop about halfway carrying two buckets that sloshed with a clear liquid.

Neal was about to say something when the man made a motion of throwing the buckets at him. He _ducked_ instinctively, unsure of what to expect. He felt something cold splash on him. It smelled like water. He felt a second splash and stayed ducked on the ground by the wall till he heard footsteps moving away from him. Neal looked up, water dripping down his face into his eyes. He brushed hair from his face and shivered more as he continued to stay where he was uncertain what was coming next. He noticed the figure push the buckets outside the door and then pull out a small remote and pushed a button. Neal shivered in the puddle of water forming around him and tried to think what the man was about to do.

It was like someone had stuck him in a bag and started to hit him with a 2x4 from every side. Neal _thrashed_ as electricity flowed through his body from the manacle. He was vaguely aware of _arcs_ of electricity dancing around him and from his fingers as he curled up and shuddered _spasmically_. It was too sudden for him to react, no sound coming from his lips as his voice died in his throat. He could hear his heart beating faster and faster till finally the drummer came to a pause and he slumped to the wet floor. His body continued to shudder slightly, arms curled up in a strange manner at his sides, back arched. His eyes were closed but his face remained _taut_ as if frozen that way. He thought he could hear someone talking to him, then _silence_.

At some point, he opened his eyes and found himself standing on the tarmac at an airport. He saw a leer jet parked in the distance. This scene looked familiar and a strange cold shiver came over him. He wanted to run but someone touched his shoulder and he turned to see Kate.

"_Neal, come with me._" She took his hand in hers and started to lead him away. He looked at her curiously turning only a moment to see something strange. A young man walked happily past him with an overnight bag. The man was _him_. He saw the young man stop and turn, looking at another person: Peter Burke. They were talking, the other Neal edging slowly towards the leer jet behind him. Neal watched fascinated but a hand grasped his chin gently and turned his head away.

"_The past no longer concerns us. Follow me._" He tried to resist but in the end followed her from the memory and into another scene.

Neal gasped as he looked around at the new place. They were back in their loft. It was sparsely furnished but it had been home. He walked around and looked at everything as if for the first time. Something akin to freedom washed over him and he looked at Kate with a wide grin.

"How? It's like we... never left." His smile turned to a frown and he stood there looking at the memory with a wistful sadness. Kate hugged him from behind and took his hand again, whispering:

"_This is just a memory. Enjoy it... but if you wish, I can take you to an even nicer place._" He turned and looked at her over his shoulder, nodding with a slight smile as she lead him down the hallway.

He saw a familiar door and Kate smiled as she opened it and drew him inside. Neal gawked as they stepped into his apartment at _June's_. Everything looked _fresh_ and _new_. He noticed the delicate design of the french doors and the statuary on the terrace. Other little nuances he may have overlooked or taken for granted suddenly shone like new. Kate let go of his hand and walked around the place looking happier than he had ever seen her. They didn't speak but just held hands again as he followed her out onto the terrace.

"_Peter is right, this is a magnificent view__!__ I think I would have liked June._" She turned and hugged him tightly, her head laying on his shoulder. Neal pulled his arms around her and held her just as close, never wanting to let her go, eyes closed as he relished the moment.

"_Remember, the past no longer concerns us. As long as you're here, I'll always be by your side, Neal._" He felt warm tears falling down his cheeks and then he opened them and she was gone. Neal was still on the terrace, or atleast the memory of it, a cool wind whipping at his hair. He spun around looking for her. Calling her name. _KATE!_ He saw the door to his room closing and ran to open it.

Neal felt like he was being pulled through a tunnel or falling down a well. At some point he hit bottom, sensation coming to him gradually. First he heard a slow beat that picked up speed as he listened. Next a wave of pain as if every inch of his body had been pummeled made him thrash weakly. Last, nausea swept over him and he tried to sit up. Someone held him down, their voice no more than a murmur. He fought again to get up, pushing against the figure and crawling weakly away to throw up. Neal wasn't fully awake but felt someone rubbing his back and helping him remain upright. When he could vomit no more he collapsed but someone caught him and pulled him back. Neal felt his head placed on something soft and he fell into a restless sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Trust 4  
===========**

Peter opened his eyes reluctantly and tried not to absorb what he was forced to watch. The two-way mirror showed him a view of Neal Caffrey thrashing as he was shocked by the manacle around his ankle. Peter cringed remembering the feeling of fire that had coursed through him when he had been subject to the same torture. He blanked his mind as much as he could trying to separate himself from the scene but he couldn't, his heart breaking as he watched his friend electrocuted before his eyes.

After what seemed the longest moment of his life, Peter watched the young man collapsed to the ground, twitching ever so slightly. Neal lay partially on his side, arms curled oddly at his sides, back arched in pain, his face taut and frozen. It was those eyes that haunted him though. Neal's eyes stared at the mirror as if he could see Peter, begging to be freed and then rolled back and closing forever.

The agent felt the hands of the masked man finally let go of his head and he turned his face and sobbed, his voice muffled by the tape around his mouth. He stared blankly ahead of him, tears pouring from his eyes as he cried for his friend. He felt a hand pat his head and pulled away. Suddenly he felt his hair pulled back till his neck was bared, the crackle of a taser in his side view. He didn't care anymore, his eyes turning back towards the window. He felt the tape yanked off his mouth.

"Looks like you won the game, Agent Burke." The man looked at the window and the other figure gave a _thumbs up _signal. Peter tried to hold his emotions in but he couldn't. He spat at the man and flung curses at him. He heard the man laugh at him, still holding the taser dangerously near his bared neck.

"Kill me already, dammit! That was your plan wasn't it? Separate us and then kill us?" He closed his eyes and waited but nothing happened. The man let go of his hair and pulled the taser away, his laughter filling Peter with more anger.

"It's not that easy, Agent Burke. My orders were to play the game till one of you died. Looks like it's over now. You won." He started to walk away from Peter, the agent trying to turn his head to see where the man was going.

"If you let me live, I'll hunt you down! You'll never have a day's peace and your boss, you can tell him he better watch his back!" Peter was aching, weak from blood loss but adrenalin, anger and other emotions fueled him as he pulled at his bonds and struggled to free himself from the chair, all the while shouting curses at his captors and Neal's murders.

They left him alone in the room, the light through the two-way mirror allowing him full access to the other figure dragging Neal's body away out of sight. Peter screamed at the mirror for the figure to let the young man go but they couldn't hear him and all he could remember was when those deep blue eyes had stared in his direction as if they could see through the glass.

Peter wasn't sure how long he sat there strapped to that chair before his reserves ran dry and blood loss started to draw him further into _delirium_. He no longer felt the pain, his mind and body numb to all outside stimulus as he withdrew into himself and started to hallucinate.

"_Peter... Peter wake up already!_" He turned his head and found himself sitting at his desk at work. Peter looked around the office hearing the soft hum of his PC in the corner and the sound of other agents shuffling around the outside of his office. Someone waved a hand infront of his face and he looked up to see Neal standing there.

"Neal? Wha... I guess I feel asleep at the desk. Did you need something?" He saw the con look at him with a _duh_ kind of expression.

"_Uhm, it's lunchtime. We're supposed to meet with Elizabeth and June. Did you forget?_" Neal was pointing at his watch and then down at something on Peter's desk. The agent nodded distractedly, reading the text on his planner Neal had pointed at. In red he saw today's date circled and it read: "_Lunch with Neal, El & June - CP_" He slapped his forehead and flushed pink.

"Been one of those weeks. Give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you in the lobby." Neal shook his head, taking a seat at the front of the desk and getting comfy.

"_I can wait. We still have about 20 minutes before we have to meet them. You just looked a bit distracted today so I thought I'd come remind you._" Peter nodded with a grin.

"Thanks. El would have shot me if..." He paused rubbing at his shoulder suddenly as it began to hurt him. Neal looked at him curiously.

"_Peter, you ok? You look a little pale._" The agent nodded but felt a twinge of something in his shoulder and slumped back in his chair. He saw Neal get up and move around the desk, a worried look on his face.

"_Peter? Peter... Hey someone call an ambulance!_" He saw Neal pull out his cell phone as Jones came running up the stairs towards them and then everything went black.

**(An Angel)**

Neal woke up feeling warm and comfortable. After everything that happened, he figured he must be dead but at least it was enjoyable. He didn't open his eyes, knowing that once he did he'd be back in that gray dingy cement cell with the manacle around his ankle. The memory of what happened caused him to shudder, breath coming in rapid gasps. Neal felt his chest grow tight as he found it harder and harder to breathe. He was hyperventilating. His arms were at his sides grasping at what felt like soft cotton sheets. If this was a dream at least it had started out nice up till the moment he felt panic take over.

"_Neal, Breathe..._" He could hear the memory of Peter's voice in his head but he continued to choke.

"_Come on, Neal... come on! Breathe... dammit! Breathe!_" Neal wanted to comply, but his throat was tightening up along with his chest. He was remembering that last bubble of air that had passed his lips in the pool when someone held something tightly over his nose and mouth. He tried to raise his hands to push at them but then heard a soft yet somewhat familiar voice reply.

"Breathe into this and you'll feel better. Please." It was a woman's voice, youthful but sad. He stopped fighting her, feeling the object open and close with a crinkling sound as he breathed in and out. After a while he started to feel the tightness in his throat and chest stop.

The woman spoke to him in quiet tones, one hand brushing at his hair gently as she continued to hold the object to his face. When his breathing relaxed and he started to feel lightheaded, he reached up and pushed at her hand weakly. He felt the item removed from his nose and mouth as he took some normal breaths. She patted him on the head and he heard a smile in her voice.

"You're going to be ok. Rest." He felt her move away from him and grasped blindly towards her. She gave a little gasp as he pulled on her sleeve.

"Don't..." He wanted to open his eyes but he was still too exhausted to do much of anything. He felt her move back and sit beside him, her hand brushing at his hair gently. It was a nice feeling, her fingers gently caressing his face.

"I can't stay long." He started to feel his body relax as his breathing normalized and his eyes opened part way. A young woman with long dark hair, brown maybe, looked down at him. She seemed familiar to him but his vision was still too blurry to see much more than indistinct shapes.

"Rest. I'll bring you something to drink and eat later." Neal felt himself nod as he let go of her sleeve and fell into a restless slumber.

**(Nightmare?)**

Peter woke up to find himself back in the gray room, manacle around his right ankle. He shivered weakly, shoulder burning in agony. He felt as if he had been encased in ice, his teeth chattering, face drenched in a cold sweat. The agent lay there curled up in a tight ball and tried to keep warm without success. He closed his eyes tight and wondered if he could wish himself out this place. Someone touched his shoulder and he shuddered in reaction, opening his eyes.

"_Peter, you have to get out of here!_" Neal crouched near him and touched him on the arm this time. Peter stared at the young man, reaching out towards him.

"You're... alive? But... I saw..." The young man shook his head.

"_I'm a figment of your imagination. You're dreaming, Peter._" Neal pulled something out of his pocket and pushed a button on the small remote control. The anklet went "_pop_" as it released the agent. Peter turned his head weakly and looked as he pulled his leg away from the constraint.

"This is a dream? Then... you are..." Neal shook his head.

"_I never said I was. But I can't be for sure I'm not. What do you think? Do you trust what your eyes showed you?_" He pointed at the wall and suddenly Peter saw the two-way mirror again and Neal's death scene. Peter turned his eyes away.

"_Peter, you have to watch. It's the only way you can remember and know. Please..._" The agent opened his eyes and stared at his friend, those big blue eyes looking at him like a puppy dog. He nodded reluctantly and watched the memory.

He saw Neal's body thrashing then collapse and twitch ever so slightly before going still. He remembered cursing at the masked man and watching the other one confirm Caffrey's death then drag him out of sight. Peter watched despite his better judgment when he noticed something.

"Did you just... I saw your hand move!" Peter wanted to rewind the scene and he saw the _virtual _Neal use the remote and push another button. The scene _rewound_ and played back slow. The second masked man was carrying the supposedly dead Neal away when he saw Neal's hand move. The young man was _alive_!

"Neal, you're... Neal?" He turned and didn't see the con standing there anymore. He felt something in his hand and saw the remote. There was a small yellow _post-it_ stuck to the side that read:

"_Push the play button to wake up._" Peter blinked looking down at the mini remote and all the various buttons. He wasn't sure which one was _play_ although he did see a small green arrow pointing right that looked familiar. Peter looked at the button again and reached to push it when the door to the room opened up.

"The game isn't over yet. Now give me the remote, Agent Burke." Peter saw a gun in the masked man's hand. He heard the gun cocked, remote still in hand.

"One more time, _hand_ me the remote, Agent Burke." Peter looked at the remote and saw an _equal sign_ he knew meant "_pause_" and another one that was a _white square_ that usually stood for "_stop_." He saw the masked man pull the trigger. Peter pushed the equal sign and saw the bullet stop just short of his forehead. He backed up and stepped aside then pushed "_pause_" again and the bullet zipped past him hitting the wall.

"This is _my_ dream. You can't control me here." He pushed another button that showed two yellow arrows pointing left. He saw the masked man about to speak when everything suddenly went backwards, the bullet returning to the gun as the man stepped back to the door and closed it. Peter pushed the stop button around then and glanced down at the green arrow.

"Well, here goes..." He pushed it and closed his eyes.

**(There's no place like **_**home**_**)**

Peter woke up to find himself still in the "_dentist's_" chair. He was shivering uncontrollably, his shoulder burning with renewed vigor. He could barely move having worn himself out, his shirt soaked through with blood. He heard someone running down the corridor towards him. He didn't have the strength to do more than lie there, head slumped forward, chin resting on his chest. Someone reached around and touched him on the shoulder and he moved his eyes up slowly.

He was probably dreaming again, but he thought he saw Jones standing there looking at him. He started to laugh despite himself.

"Jones... wow. Everyone's in this dream. If I push the other button maybe Elizabeth will come by and take me home." He chuckled deliriously as Jones placed a hand on his head.

"You're burning up with fever! Hey! Man down over here. Get a paramedic here stat!" Peter watched Jones put his gun away and start to unstrap his boss from the chair. He smiled at his subordinate with a lopsided grin.

"Peter, we're going to get you to a hospital ok. You've lost alot of blood. You're in shock." Peter nodded but continued to smile as if Jones had said something really funny. He watched the agent and his _twin_ waver infront of his eyes as he spoke with a slurred tongue.

"I never knew you had a twin brother, Jones. He's behind you... what's his name?" Jones blinked and felt the agent's head again with a worried look.

"Peter, do you know where Caffrey is?" Peter squinted at the agent and pointed at the two-way mirror. Jone's nodded and made a motion for some agents to check out the room.

"Trust... he trusted me. Why? I couldn't help him. Jones..." Peter felt sick all of a sudden, his cheeks bloating out a bit as he put a hand to his mouth. Jones looked around and found a bucket and placed it under his boss' face. Peter threw up till he couldn't throw up any more then leaned back in the chair and started to slump a bit more than he had.

"Stay awake, Peter. The paramedics are coming." Peter nodded sleepily, his eyes looking at the two-way mirror. His head lolled to one shoulder and his eyes began to close as someone shook him.

"Peter... Peter... Are the paramedics here?" Jones' voice faded into the darkness as Peter passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trust 5  
============**

Neal was dreaming again. He found himself back on the terrace at June's, his hair whipping lightly in the cool breeze as he stared over the ledge. His expression seemed pensive and somewhat sad as he stared out at what could only be called a _10 million dollar_ view of the city. The scents of early Spring, late Winter and June's Italian roast merged into one soothing aroma that made him feel at ease despite the small frown that began to form on his lips.

He gave an audible sigh as he turned and looked at the wrought iron patio table, pulling a chair out and sitting. He was in fancy silk pajamas of a maroon and blue striped design with a warm robe wrapped around him. A small buffet of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and of course June's coffee was on display as he sat down but he wasn't hungry. The young man just stared at the food and paper lying there and felt a need to leave. He wasn't supposed to be here but this was where his memory was taking him, the only safe place he could think of after everything that had happened.

"_Neal?_" He looked up and immediately stood, nearly knocking the chair over as he did so. Kate stood there dressed the way he remembered her on the plane. He felt his throat grow tight but he continued to stand there staring at her unable to move or speak. She seemed to sense his uncertainty and moved forward slowly, grasping one of his hands in hers as she stood beside him. He could feel the warmth of her skin against his palm and it felt good but he could only think of one thing.

"You're not real... I know that." He pulled his hand away from hers and walked to the edge of the terrace and looked over the side. His body was stiff with tension and anger maybe, his shoulder shuddering slightly when she walked over and touched him on the arm.

"_You're right. I'm not real._" She paused then turned his face towards her and smiled the way he remembered.

"_Neal, you're alive. Even with everything that's happened, you're a survivor. Wake up and find Peter. Trust him. He trusts you._" He blinked at her, his eyes shiny with tears but he nodded slightly. He hugged her close, eyes closed.

"Peter... I don't know where..." He opened his eyes and found himself alone. Neal's arms were hugging air as he saw where he was for the first time.

The room was homey in a simple kind of way with lots of light colors in blues, yellows and greens. A window to the side was open, pale yellow curtains flapping lightly in the breeze. There was a dark wooden dresser to the far end of the room across from the bed he lay on. It had a small mirror on top where he could just see himself. His reflection looked tired and haggard, hair messy. Neal ignored that to look around the room a bit more, taking in the small details like knickknacks on the few shelves and pictures on the wall. None of it was valuable except in a sentimental sense as he found himself trying to make sense of the place. He noticed a wooden nightstand to his right that matched the dresser. A metal lamp with a light blue cover sat there along with a small windup clock. It all seemed so unreal after everything he'd been through and he thought he must still be dreaming.

The breeze felt cool from the window making Neal push the blanket aside with what little strength he had. His body ached all over but he felt a need to get up and move around. He pulled his feet around to the side of the bed as he managed to sit up with a quiet groan. The room swam a little but mostly he felt the aches and pains of his body which made him feel a slight bit nauseated. He looked around for a bathroom and finally noticed a door that blended in with the wall. He stumbled towards it and reached for the knob. To his surprise it started to open on its own. He stepped back as it opened and a young woman pushed it open with her shoulder. Her hair and form looked familiar to him a moment as he remembered his dreams.

"Kate?" He whispered but when she turned and looked at him in surprise he frowned, feeling sicker suddenly, collapsing to his knees. She had a tray in her hands and placed it quickly on the dresser before she helped him up. She pulled him through the door and down a small hall into another room. Neal leaned over the toilet and threw up. She held onto his shoulders and rubbed his back gently as he let everything out and talked to him in a familiar voice. Once he was done he heard the sound of running water and felt a cool damp cloth on the back of his neck. He flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash his hands, face and mouth.

"Thanks." He said quietly as he turned to look at her and saw her smile slightly. At first he really thought she could be Kate but now that he saw her face he realized she looked nothing like her. His brow furrowed in a slight frown as he dried his face and hands and let her lead him back to the bedroom. Neal sat on the side of the bed and looked about as despondent as he could under the circumstances. He was thinking about everything that had happened to him and wondered if Peter had made it through. He barely had time to get over Kate's death, he didn't think he could deal with having to talk to Elizabeth about Peter's. He felt something warm and wet drip down his cheeks.

"I can come back later if you need more rest." Her voice was quiet but he turned and shook his head which seemed a relief to her. She pulled out a folding table and brought it to him as she placed the tray on top.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I just made a little of everything." He nodded at her trying to smile as he wiped at his eyes and looked up at her. She seemed somewhat nervous around him despite her kindness which made him curious.

"It looks good. Thank you." She smiled back at him softly and stood there watching him curiously.

"You look a lot better than you did when I found you. I'm glad you're feeling better." He looked up at her, blue eyes sparkling. She'd found him? Was Peter here too?

"You found me? Where? I don't remember much of anything after..." He trailed off not wanting to involve her with what happened. Maybe the masked men had thought he was dead and dumped his body? He shivered at the thought wondering again about Peter. He heard her clear her throat nervously as she spoke again.

"Well, I was taking a walk around my property when I found you in a ravine. I... I thought you were dead but then I saw you move." He nodded at her and motioned for her to sit down. She sat on the far edge of the bed, arms crossed over her chest in a guarded manner.

"I don't make a habit of bringing strangers in but you were hurt and nobody else around here for a few miles. Where did you come from?" She turned and looked at him with light hazel eyes that looked a bit green to him. He looked back at the food which included scrambled eggs and oatmeal. He took a quick bite of the eggs and then spoke.

"My friend and I were headed home when our car broke down. Someone jumped us out in the woods when we were walking to get help. You didn't find another man did you?" He started to describe Peter to her but she shook her head looking unhappy at her inability to help.

"I'm sorry. You're the only person I found. Do you think those men are still around here? I haven't heard anything about any masked robbers but there have been weirder things in the news." He shook his head taking another bite of the eggs and realizing he really was hungry. There was a glass of water and he took a few sips before eating again.

"Do you have a phone? I need to see if I can contact my friend's wife. She's going to worry about us since we haven't returned in..." He realized he didn't know how many days it had been. Hadn't they been kidnapped on a Thursday? He couldn't even think now. Her voice was soft as she replied.

"It's Sunday afternoon. When did you get robbed?" He blinked, his face paling. Four days? It had felt like so much longer. Elizabeth must be going crazy with worry. He cursed silently a moment before remembering he had company.

"Thursday morning. Four days. They must have a search party out for us by now." She nodded at him and patted him gently on the shoulder. She pushed the table and tray aside and helped him stand up.

"I have a phone in the other room. Don't have a cell phone though if that works." He nodded allowing her to take his arm and help him walk back out of the room, down a hallway with a few pictures here and there that seemed to have been taken and signed by a local photographer, and then into another room that could only be called the homiest and comfortable living room he'd ever seen. She led him into the dining room / kitchen area and pulled a chair up for him.

"I'm guessing you're from the city." He nodded with a bit of a blush realizing what she was going to say next but was surprised at her next statement.

"I lived near Central Park for a while but had to get away. Get far more use from my camera out here. Sorry, I'm keeping you from your call. Go ahead." She smiled and walked away into the kitchen area. Neal smiled at her and picked up the receiver and started to dial from memory. He waited while the phone rang and rang and then he got a voice mail:

"_This is Elizabeth Burke. I'm sorry I missed you. Please leave a message after the beep. Thanks for calling!_"

Neal sighed as he heard the beep and started to leave a message:

"This is Neal. I don't... know where I am but when I find out I'll call you back with the details. Maybe you can trace where I am from the number? I'll keep in touch." He hung up the phone and felt sick again but held back as he sat in the chair and tried to think of things other than Peter being dead.

"I guess you really are lost?" He turned at the sound of her voice and nodded. She smiled at him and held out her hand.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lara Evans. I'm guessing your name is Neal?" She looked apologetic although he smiled back, standing as he took her hand.

"Neal Caffrey. I guess those pictures in the hallway were yours?" She nodded with a slight blush smiling shyly.

"Yeah. Came to the big city to get my start but found working in the city wasn't anything like what I had imagined. Now I do some freelancing to magazines and other companies. How about you?" She smiled at him and he gulped slightly trying to think what to say.

"I'm a renown international art thief." She blinked at him then laughed, smiling broadly.

"That's funny. You must be an actor or else work on wall street. You were wearing a Devor! Those aren't cheap. Wish I could have saved the suit but it was pretty beat up." He blinked at her and acted coy.

"Little joke I throw out there when I'm nervous. I work on Wall Street. Good guess. Don't worry about the suit, I'm just happy to be alive. Thanks." She nodded with a blush and pointed at the hallway.

"If you feel up to it, I'm going down to the corner market. There's some clothes in the closet from my brother's last visit if you'd like to borrow a few. You look about his size." Neal looked down at himself suddenly, having never noticed what he was wearing. He was in a gray pair of sweats that were a slight bit baggy on him and a plain white tee. Neal nodded at her and she smiled.

"I'm just finishing up a few dishes so let me know when you're ready." He nodded and started down the hallway again taking a second look at her photographs and seeing a lot more in them than he had the first time.

He closed the bedroom door, found the closet and looked inside. He found a pair of not so worn jeans that looked like they would fit along with a dark blue flannel button up shirt. He pulled off the sweats and pulled on the jeans and shirt. He found a pair of black socks and some dark brown top-sider type shoes and slipped those on his feet. Everything fit pretty well as he viewed himself in the mirror. He walked out of the room and into the hallway bathroom he'd been in earlier. He didn't feel so badly as he had earlier but he noticed a bit of a limp as he walked around.

Neal ran the water and splashed his face then put a bit in his hair and smoothed it back with his fingers. He dried his face and hands before making his way back to the living room. He was feeling considerably better about things although his thoughts kept going back to the issue of Peter. _Where was he_? _What happened to him_? _Why had Elizabeth not called him back yet_? He puzzled over everything when he heard a loud gasp of breath nearby. Neal rushed into the kitchen where Lara was and stopped short at the scene before him.

"Hello, Mr. Caffrey. I guess we were a bit premature about ending our little "_trust_" game. Seems you're not quite as _dead_ as we had thought you were." Neal stood staring at the masked men, one of them holding a gun to the young woman's head and the other just smiling at him in that menacing manner. Neal just stared at the man, eyes narrowing.

"Let her go and I'll go along quietly." He wondered if they still had Peter in that horrible place. He shivered at the thought but he was more afraid of what could happen if they took Lara or harmed her. He felt his hands clench to fists at his sides, shoulders tight as he tensed up. He heard the man laugh.

"I thought now that your Fed friend was free, we could start the _game_ up again with a new player. Your thoughts?" Neal gawked at the man as he processed what was said. _Peter was alive_? Then...

"No more games. Let's fight this out fairly or are you afraid?" Neal tried to add a menacing tone to his words although in his current state of mind he wasn't really acting more than expressing what he actually felt.

Lara's eyes were wide and frightened, her mouth covered by the hand of the man holding her with the gun. Neal didn't want to see her hurt and the masked man knew that but he couldn't act too rashly or her blood would be on his hands.

"A _fair_ fight? So boring considering all the fun we had before with you and your _keeper_." Neal didn't respond to the empty threats knowing the man was just trying to draw him into some kind of action that would cause either his death or Lara's. He laughed back at the man, letting it all out despite the fear and dread that filled him. He saw a curious look in the man's eyes.

"I'd like to know what's so amusing, Mr. Caffrey. You hold this young woman's life in your hands. Are we playing the _game_ or do we kill her now and end it _here_?" Neal was about to answer when he perked up at a distant sound that started to grow ever closer. The masked man seemed to hear it too as did his cohort who stiffened. Neal tried not to smile too much feeling maybe his call got through after all. The sound of sirens stopped outside the front of the house and the sound of men moving around outside was more than obvious in the quiet of the farmhouse. The masked man looked at Neal and smirked slightly.

"Good play on your part. Delaying us so the authorities could show up and rescue you. Such an _easy_ ruse to ending the game in your favor but not a shortcut I would have advised." The man made a signal to the other masked figure holding the young woman.

It was too fast even for Neal to register as the gun went off. He smelled the acrid odor of gun powder and looked at Lara worriedly. She just stared at him, eyes wide but she appeared unhurt. She just looked at him horrified, her eyes looking at his chest, hand pointing ever so slightly. Neal looked down and saw a red spot just below his left shoulder spreading quickly. He just stared at it a moment before his legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees. He wavered there a moment looking up as the two men started to move away, dropping Lara to the floor.

"_Now_ the game is over. Say hello to Kate." Neal slumped to the floor, his cheek touching the cool linoleum as consciousness began to leave him. Warmth spread beneath him as the blood spilled out of the wound and he felt a coldness wash over him.

"Why..." He could imagine her pleading to the two murderers as they walked away, the sound of the back door slamming shut. Someone flipped him over gently and he could just make out the blurry form of a woman above him, a hand touching where he hurt and putting pressure on the wound.

"Don't die... Please..." He held up a hand to the figure's face and felt a smile pass across his lips as he touched them on the cheek.

"Kate..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Trust 6  
=============**

The room was gray and bare with a spiked manacle attached to the wall where Neal had struggled. Peter shuddered despite everything and limped around, his right arm in a sling because of his shoulder wound. The agent crouched down beside the manacle despite the sick feeling that came over him and placed his hand on the ground near it. He could almost feel the flow of electricity through his finger tips as the memory of watching Neal electrocuted came to him in agonizing waves of nausea. He stood up and made his way to a corner and threw up until he had nothing more to give. Someone touched him on the shoulder and handed him a handkerchief. It was Jones. He nodded a silent thanks and they moved away from the scene and out of the room as Peter wiped at his mouth and tried to forget.

"You ok, Boss?" Peter nodded then shook his head his throat burning. He pulled a bottled water out of his pocket and took a long sip, swished it and spit it in a nearby trashcan before taking an actual drink. His stomach hurt as did his chest but he took another sip and then a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'll be ok... once we find Neal. I know he's not dead." Jones nodded at him as they walked back out of the complex and out into the sunshine. Peter blinked at the afternoon light and wondered how it could only be Sunday. They had been captured on Thursday and it was only Sunday. Four days. It had felt like a month if not longer. They had found him in this "_place_" Friday. He'd been pretty beat up but somehow he'd survived. He couldn't get the image of Neal's blue eyes looking at him helpless in that room with the mirror as he was forced to watch. He shivered despite the sunshine and felt an arm on his good one.

"Peter, you need to rest." Jones' cell suddenly rang and he picked it up.

"Jones... Hey. What? You... we're just down the block. Yeah, thanks!" Jones hung up the cell and looked back at Peter who's mind seemed to have wandered again.

"Peter, they found Neal!" Peter turned and blinked thinking he was hearing things but Jones was pulling on his arm.

"Come on! They swarmed a farm house just a few miles up the road." Peter nodded suddenly realizing what his subordinate had said. He limped after his colleague and they got into the car, siren on and took off down the road. Peter leaned back in the seat and stared out the window. He was tired and wasn't even supposed to be out of bed yet but he had insisted on coming back to see if there were any signs of where Neal was taken. Nothing. Now... he just hoped everything was better than he hoped. He had been doing nothing but worrying about his friend and partner since they'd brought Peter in on Friday evening. 24 short hours that had been the worse he had ever been through especially when he thought his friend was dead.

Peter sat up as they approached a small brick farmhouse with blue trim and the typical white picket fence. A few small trees grew around the property that appeared to be of various fruits. He saw what appeared to be an army of federal vehicles and _SWAT_ around the property all with flashing lights and agents swarming around like ants. He saw an ambulance and fire engine in the mix and a figure being pulled out on a gurney followed by a young woman wrapped up in a gray flannel blanket. Peter didn't wait for Jones to turn off the engine when they parked as he removed his seat-belt, unlocked the door and exited the vehicle in a _half-sprint_. He was limping but he didn't care as he crossed the property as quickly as he could and made it to the ambulance as they were about to place the gurney inside. Neal lay on the gurney white as a sheet, sweaty and still. His chest was covered in red, a EMT applying pressure to a chest wound as they moved him along. The young woman was holding Neal's hand on the opposite side and crying. Peter saw her looked up at him briefly and blink as an EMT gently pulled her hand from Neal's and started to pack him up into the back of the ambulance.

"Wait a sec!" One EMT stopped and looked at Peter who stopped to talk to him long enough to explain the situation and ask if he could ride back with his friend. The EMT shook his head, talking to the Fed a moment before they jumped into the vehicle and closed the doors. Peter nodded somewhat crestfallen as they closed up the ambulance and started to take off. He could always follow with Jones he thought when he heard someone sniffling behind him and turned to see the same young woman again. She seemed to be looking at him curiously, walking towards him despite her red eyes and runny nose.

"Are you Peter Burke?" Peter blinked wondering how she knew his name but nodded with a guarded expression. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Neal told me about you. He was worried you didn't make it. He'll be glad to know you're ok." She started to cry again suddenly. Unsure what to do Peter pulled her against his shoulder and allowed her to cry. He saw Jones walk over and make a questioning look but he just held up a hand and shrugged slightly. After a few minutes she pulled away and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed rubbing at her eyes and nose with the blanket wrapped around her.

"I found your friend on my property Friday evening. He said you were robbed?" Peter blinked then nodded realizing what Neal had done.

"Yeah, carjacking." She wiped at her eyes and looked a bit confused.

"He said your car broke down..." Peter nodded as if he had forgotten trying to keep up Neal's ruse.

"It was a traumatic event. I could have it wrong. I woke up in a ditch." He shrugged pointing at his slinged arm. He saw the young woman's eyes widen with concern.

"I would invite you in but there are all kinds of agents swarming the place. Never would have thought this kind of crime would involve the FBI but I guess because Neal works on Wall Street..." Peter blinked almost letting out an laugh but remembered himself and held back considering the situation.

"I have a car if you want to ride with us to the hospital, Miss... " Peter held out his hand to her and she nodded taking it and smiling slightly.

"Lara Evans. Yes I would. Thanks." She replied softly as they walked over to Jones' vehicle and Peter opened up the back door for her. She slipped inside and he closed it then went around to the passenger side and slipped into the front as Jones got in and started up the vehicle. Peter pulled out his cell phone and called home.

"El... Yes I know I wasn't... I'm sorry. We're heading back now. Yes. They found Neal." He held the phone away from his ear as a loud "_Oh thank goodness!_" could be heard and Jones smiled some as did Lara.

"He's being taken to the hospital. I'll call you when we get there. I just want to know how he is before I head home. Ok. Love you too." He hung up the cell and placed it back into his pocket turning around to their passenger and smiling slightly.

"My wife. I snuck out to find Neal and he called her cell and that's why all the agents were at your place." She nodded with a slightly quizzical look but remained quiet. Peter glanced out the window a moment then spoke again.

"Thanks again for helping Neal. I'm glad after everything that happened he found his way to someone like you. Thanks." Peter turned and peered back to smile at her. She nodded with a slight move of her head, arms across her chest in a tense manner. Peter wondered what he was missing when he heard her voice speaking softly.

"They just... _shot_ him." Lara shivered, pulling the blanket closer to herself and leaning back against the seat. Peter looked at Jones then back at her.

"Who shot Neal? Lara, what happened?" He saw her face had paled a few shades and her eyes were wet again as she started to cry again.

"The men... two of them in masks. They... they came into my home and one grabbed me. He had a gun. The other one kept talking about a _game_? I didn't understand anything and then... they just shot him!" She curled up in the backseat and began to cry in earnest, blanket pulled tightly around her. Peter wished he could help but was at a loss as to what to do, besides his bad shoulder prevented him from moving easily. He was about to say more when he saw she had closed her eyes and fallen into an exhausted sleep. Jones peered into the rear-view mirror then at Peter.

"_I didn't hear about anyone getting caught._" His voice was barely a whisper and Peter nodded in reply, his expression grim. If the men had dumped Neal's body in the woods near Lara Evan's home and then realized he wasn't really dead...

Peter shivered looking back at their passenger in the backseat and felt a pang of remorse for her trauma. Just going back to that building had been one of the hardest things for him but he didn't like the idea of an innocent getting involved. If they come back after Neal, would they come back after himself or Miss Evans?

He sighed to himself leaning back into the seat and staring out the window. He was still pretty beat up from the whole experience, his head swimming despite everything. His pain meds were probably wearing off he thought as he let the pain and tiredness carry him away like the tide.

**(*No longer mourn for me...)**

Neal just reached up and grasped weakly for the figure hovering over him, smiling despite everything.

"Kate..." He heard someone crying and felt something wet touch his cheek as he passed out.

He woke up on the terrace again, the wind had picked up and was more a gust than a simple breeze, the sky above darkening as the clouds swallowed up the sun. Neal looked up at the approaching storm and stood out on the terrace without any fear or regret. Well maybe a few regrets. He wished he could have seen Peter one last time, hugged June and thanked her for all she did for him. He thought about Elizabeth and Mozzie... His eyes looked up as he felt something cold and wet on his cheeks and held his palm out. Rain was falling. He heard a clap of thunder but it was as if he didn't mind the weather. He felt safe and secure all his fear fading away.

"_Neal..._" He turned and Kate was standing there again, face sadder than he remembered it. Neal turned to walk towards her but something held him in place.

"_You can't follow me as much as you may want to._" Her voice seemed to flow on the wind as it whipped around him and whispered in his ears. It was warm and soothing.

"Kate?" He held a hand out to her but she just stood inside the apartment and shook her head.

"_Go back, Neal. Stop looking for me. I'm already here._ _I'll always be here._" He heard her voice fade away and she waved at him as the scene faded to darkness.

"Kate... Kate..." His voice was weak as he felt consciousness wash over him and he opened his eyes.

He turned at the sound of a soft _beeping_ to his right and saw a heart machine. He didn't register it at first but then he let his eyes sweep around him without moving his head. The room wasn't as pretty as the one he had waken to in Lara Evan's farmhouse but had sterile walls, bland decor and an equally boring sofa in the corner by a curtained window. Neal tried to turn slightly but his chest ached and burned with just the slightest movement. A gasp escaped his lips as he fought the pain and lay back still as possible.

Neal turned to the his left at the sound of a door opening up just out of sight. He saw a figure with long dark hair and a blue dress walk in backwards, carrying something. They were talking to someone else or maybe arguing quietly.

"Peter... stop it! I have it. Just go in before we wake up... Neal?" Elizabeth Burke turned and blinked seeing Neal staring at her from the hospital bed. She just stood there a moment before someone else appeared beside her and nearly knocked her over. She turned and glared at Peter Burke and he suddenly saw Neal looking at them and blinked as well.

"Hey..." Neal managed to throw out with the best smile he could manage. He saw Elizabeth smile back although her eyes looked slightly worried. She walked around to the sofa and dropped the items she had there before going back to pull Peter with her as they walked over to the bed. El gently pushed her husband into the chair and stood beside him, her hand on the back of the chair.

"Neal, how are you feeling? They weren't sure when you'd wake up. We just stepped out to get some food." She pointed at Peter from behind with a "_You know how he gets when he's hungry_" look. Neal tried not to laugh not just for his friend's sake but for the fact his body still ached with any movement but he couldn't help it. Peter looked up at his wife and gave her a mock frown.

"Now see what you did trying to talk behind my back to him. And you thought I'd be the one who'd make him jump out of bed and hurt himself." El acted insulted and swatted him playfully on the back of the head.

"Hey, my shoulder is still healing. You want me to stay off of work permanently?" Peter winked at her and she poked him lightly before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

Neal watched the scene trying to hold back the laughter but he didn't care. It was good to see them again and the pain didn't matter. He felt someone touch his arm and saw Peter looking at him with a relieved expression. El reached down and squeezed Neal's hand gently before excusing herself for some coffee. Peter turned and watched her leave before he heard a _cough_.

"Peter..." He paused trying to think what it was he wanted to say when Peter squeezed his hand.

"I thought you were dead. I saw..." Peter stopped, standing up and pacing the room a bit, the silence keeping them apart as they tried to sort their thoughts. After a moment, he stopped and came back to the young man's bedside and looked down at him, brown eyes wet and shiny.

"I thought they had killed you but then something... I knew you weren't and when they found me I made sure they searched for you." Neal just looked up at his friend unsure what to say, his own eyes feeling wet and warm. He sniffed a bit and nodded finally.

"Those men showed up again and said you were free. I didn't know what to think until that moment. I didn't think you could be but..." Neal paused again. Peter grasped his hand and smiled despite a few tears rolling down his cheek.

"I'm just glad you're here. I think I drove Jones and El nuts trying to get out of bed till they finally just let me so I could go look for you. Well Jones knew but El didn't." He blushed a bit a chagrined look on his face.

"So you were there when they... How is Lara?" Peter smiled again and pointed at a few flowers in the corner.

"She sent those for you. Miss Evans keeps asking how you are and I told her we'd let her know when you were well enough for visitors. That was about five days ago. You've been sleeping a while now." Neal nodded, staring at the flowers a moment.

"_Pardon_ for your thoughts?" Neal turned and grinned slightly.

"Just like that you'd _pardon_ me? I highly doubt it." The young man smiled and stared up at the ceiling a moment.

"Well, stranger things have happened." Peter went back to the chair and sat down again. Neal's eyes moved back to the flowers from Lara and a smile crossed his lips again. Peter noticed and nudged the young man gently.

"Something I should know about? You seem kind of happy when you hear her name." Neal shook his head.

"Not really. I guess I'm just glad she's safe and I was thinking about some things. She told me her brother had visited and left clothes but in the closet I found a note." Peter looked at him curiously.

"What kind of note? She was pretty concerned about your well-being. I had the impression she had lost someone recently." Neal nodded, his brow furrowing in a slight frown.

"Yeah, the note was the kind they send you when you lose a loved one in the military. He died overseas barely a year ago. I didn't say anything to her and put the note back. I only found it because she had hidden it in the pair of jeans I chose to wear. She told me she didn't normally take strangers in. I guess I reminded her of her brother. She..." He choked a moment then continued.

"She reminded me of Kate. We were both missing someone." Neal turned his head towards the window and sighed.

"Neal, we'll get through this." He was about to say more when a buzzing came from his pocket and he excused himself to take the call.

"Burke... Hey Jones... you what? Where? Only one... thanks." He hung up the cell and turned back to Neal, expression slightly darker. Neal made an effort to sit up despite the pain.

"Peter? What's happened?" He looked at his friend and Peter came back and sat down.

"It may be good news or not... They found one of the men who held us." Neal stared but his expression blighted as he thought about it.

"Only one? Dead?" Peter nodded slowly.

"That means there's still one out there." Neal shuddered slightly, face paling at the thought. He could only guess which one it was and that made him pale even further. He felt a firm hand on his arm and Peter stared at him with a determined look.

"Well catch him we just... have to be more careful. There's already a guard outside your room as we speak. One's at our house and June's. We can only be wary and keep an eye out." His voice was strong but his tone wasn't convincing. Neal _shrunk_ back some into his pillows and wanted to hide.

"Peter, we don't even know what he looks like. How..." Peter leaned back tiredly against the chair and rubbed at his eyes with his good arm.

"I don't know. I've had nightmares since all of this started most of them about the last time I saw..." He paused and rubbed at his eyes again.

"I told him, I'd kill him the next time I saw him. I swore it because I thought... It doesn't matter. He's not going to touch a hair on your head if I can help it." His voice had turned to a _growl_, anger growing in him till he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, just don't do anything stupid." The agent blinked at his friend, a slight smile forming on his lips.

"I never thought I'd hear you talking me out of something. Normally the other way around. I promise. I just... I promise." They shook on it and Neal leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

"I had the same thoughts when I wasn't sure where you were. I didn't want to have to tell Elizabeth what we'd been through. I didn't want her to think of you in the _past tense_." He sighed again and opened his eyes up when he didn't hear a reply.

Peter was slumped in the chair, eyes closed. Neal reached to poke his friend but stopped when he heard a slight snore erupt from the agent's lips. He rolled his eyes and looked over Peter's shoulder's as Elizabeth entered again. She looked at her husband in the chair and then at Neal.

"_He fell asleep?_" She mouthed as he nodded. El shook her head and moved to nudge her husband lightly.

"Come on sleepy head, move over here." She managed to get him up and over to the sofa. She moved the bags of food from earlier and lay him down on the couch, pushing a cushion under his head and laying a small blanket over him. Once he was settled she moved back over to Neal and whispered.

"_Did you know he hasn't slept much since we found you. He's been having the worse nightmares._" She turned and looked at her husband looking worried. Neal put a hand on her arm.

"_I can imagine. He'll be ok._" She turned and kissed Neal gently on the forehead before she grabbed up the bags of food quietly and took them with her.

"_I'll come back later and let you boys rest. Tell him?_" Neal nodded as she tucked him in and left the room.

**************

_***(Quoted from a Shakespeare Sonnet)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Trust 7  
===========**

She stared out the kitchen window at the pasture beyond and gave a little sigh. Lara Evans stared back down at the dishes in her sink and finished washing the last of them before drying her hands and walking out into the living room and down the hallway. It had only been a couple of days but it had been nice having someone around again despite the circumstances. _Neal Caffrey_. Maybe she just missed her brother but he had made her feel like her brother was back with her again if only for a little while.

Lara sighed again and opened up the guest room he had been resting in during his visit. It had been just over a week since the ordeal with the masked men and her own near death experience but she had hoped she could see the young man again. Make sure he was truly ok. He had looked so pale on the stretcher as they took him away in the ambulance. His friend, Peter Burke had been kind to her as they drove to the hospital and sat up the whole night waiting to hear how Neal was. She had been relieved to hear he would live, a weight lifted off her shoulders. Peter had insisted his associate drive her back home and said he would call once Neal was well enough to receive more visitors. Lara had sent flowers a few days after visiting and wondered if Neal had seen them yet. She sighed again, opening the closet door and looking inside at her late brother's clothes. She saw something sitting on the shelf inside and picked it up. It was the note from the military telling her that her brother had died overseas. Lara didn't want to open it but she did and something slipped out of the letter. She reached down and picked it up to find a handwritten note in an unfamiliar script.

"_Lara,  
I found this note while looking for something to wear.  
I lost someone very close to me recently so I know what you're going. If you ever want to talk. Let me know._

_NC_"

She peered at the note and reread it then folded them back together again and pushed it back into the closet, a slight smile on her lips. She closed the door and turned as she heard the wind whip at the curtains on the window. Lara moved towards the window to close it when she noticed something sitting on the bed. It stuck out against the green of the covers as she walked over and picked the item up. It was a manila folder with the words:_ Neal Caffrey_ written across the top. She sat on the edge of the bed and opened up the folder wondering where this had come from.

It took her a full thirty minutes to read it before she dropped the folder beside her and stared up with a frown. Neal was a _criminal_? An "_international art thief_" as he had joked to her but he had been telling the truth even if she hadn't believe him at the time. According to the file, he had been convicted and imprisoned for four years for _bond forgery_, escaped and now he worked with his "_friend_," Agent Peter Burke of the FBI. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly wondering about everything she believed and remembering the note in the closet. He seemed sincere, kind and gentle but he had been in prison for _theft_. Lara tried to make sense of it all when she heard a knock at the door and turned.

A tall young man with broad shoulders, a black windbreaker and dark brown hair stood there. He smiled at her and pointed down the hallway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt..." She shook her head, pushing the folder behind her out of sight.

"It's ok, did you need something?" Lara smiled at the young agent who had been assigned to watch her since the incident with the masked men. He shook his head and pointed again down the hallway.

"Your phone is ringing. I didn't know if it was important or not." She blinked and nodded, standing up and following the young man down the hallway. He nodded to her going back out into the back patio while Lara picked up the receiver and answered.

"Evans." The line was silent a moment and she thought maybe the person had hung up. She started to hang the phone up when she heard a low menacing voice.

"_Did you read the folder, Miss Evans?_" She stared at the phone, eyes wide as she realized she knew that voice. Her hand shook as she pushed the receiver back to her ear and spoke with a trembling voice.

"Who is this? What do you want?" The voice laughed at her making her shake with fear as the man continued to speak.

"I just thought you should know who it was you _trusted_ to be in your home. Were you _surprised_ by the contents?" Lara nodded at the phone trying to control her fear. She thought about the man who had held her and who had Neal Caffrey shot. Even if Neal was a criminal he had tried to help her. He had alerted the authorities to come and save them.

"I don't care about his past. Why are you calling me? Haven't you done enough?" She started to hang up the phone when she heard a clucking of the man's tongue in the background.

"I wouldn't hang up just yet, Miss Evans. I have a task for you if you wish to prevent _more_ deaths." She blinked at the phone looking around to see how he knew what she was doing.

"I have simple instructions that if you follow them will prevent _two_ families from losing a member. You wouldn't want Agent Luis and Parker to go home in body bags would you?" She stared out the back door through the window at the young man sitting on the porch. Agent Javier Luis couldn't be older than 25 at most and he had been nothing but helpful around the farm since being assigned to protect her. She shivered at the thought of him being hurt as the voice started to talk again.

"I've left you a little something for the two agents. You'll find a pot of coffee on your kitchen counter. Make two cups and give each agent one. Once they are incapacitated, go out to your truck and await further instructions. Do you understand?" She nodded into the phone and whispered hoarsely:

"_I understand._" She heard a click and then a dial tone as the man hung up. It took her a moment to react but she finally hung up the phone and walked slowly into the kitchen. On the counter she saw her coffee maker with a fresh pot she didn't remember starting. Lara walked over to the counter and took a quick _whiff_ of the coffee. Something was off about it, not enough to make anyone suspicious but she smelled something there that she couldn't quite place. Reluctantly, she took two paper cups from the dispenser over the sink and poured two cups as the man had requested. Her hands shook so she had to be careful not to burn herself as she took the first cup and walked slowly and deliberately towards the back door. She opened it up and felt the cool wind whip at her hair as she turned to see the young agent look up at her.

"Miss Evans, did you need something?" He stood up but she held up a hand and tried to smile despite herself.

"I'm fine, I... I just thought... well I made some coffee." She held the cup out as if it was going to bite her but the agent didn't seem to notice, a broad grin across his face as he took the cup from her.

"Thanks. I was just going to come in for a cup. I noticed you had it brewing. Thanks." She nodded somewhat woodenly she thought but the young man again didn't seem to notice, taking the cup with him back to the seat as she walked back inside. Lara closed the door and leaned against it for support as she slid to the floor. _What was she doing?_ She stood back up after a moment and looked out the window and saw Agent Luis sipping at the coffee. Lara thought she was going to be sick but she held back and went back into the kitchen to take the second cup and walked towards the front door. She opened the door after getting over the feeling she was about to faint and peered out at a thirtyish woman in a tailored brown jacket, dark blond hair and olive tone skin who smiled up from a swing on the porch. The agent stood and stretched walking over to Lara and looking at the cup.

"Coffee? Thanks!" Claire Parker took the cup with a smile and started to take a sip when Lara interjected.

"Agent Parker, if you're hungry, I could make some food. It's nearly lunch time." She saw the woman shake her head with a thankful expression.

"I'm still full from your country breakfast, Miss Evans. You don't find that kind of buffet in the city." She laughed patting her stomach which made Lara feel that much more nauseated as the agent sipped at the coffee.

"I'm glad you liked it. Let me know if you want anything." The agent smiled as Lara moved back into the house and closed the door.

She stood there in the hallway feeling strangely dizzy, her vision tunneling as if she was going to faint. After a moment she ran to the bathroom and lifted the seat and threw up. She vomited until nothing but clear liquid came out. She was out of breath as she closed the lid and flushed the toilet. Lara ran the water in the sink and washed her hands, face and rinsed out her mouth.

How... how could he make her do this? She could refuse but he _threatened_ to kill them. Was it all a _ruse_? She grabbed a small hand towel and wet it with cool water, wrung it out and placed it on the back of her neck. Her head hurt as she walked out of the bathroom and made her way into the guest room. The folder still sat there on the bed. She stared at it, going back to the edge of the bed and picking it up.

"Criminal... He doesn't seem..." She heard the phone ring again and felt a sense of dread. Lara moved over to the nightstand and dropped the folder into a drawer before leaving the room again and walking slowly down the hallway. The phone rang in an incessant manner that just made the situation that much more nerve wracking to her. She finally reached the device and picked up the receiver, pushing it to her ear with a despondent expression on her face.

"Evans." Her voice sounded hollow to her as she waited to hear what the man wanted her to do next.

"Miss Evans? It's Peter Burke. Neal's friend." She blinked waking up from her depression long enough to figure out what was going on.

"Miss Evans?" She heard the agent's voice sound worried when she didn't answer.

"Sorry, yes. I remember you. How are you?" She tried to sound normal but didn't think she was doing a good job when she heard Peter speak.

"I apologize if I caught you at a bad time. I just wanted to let you know Neal's awake. If you wanted to come see him, we'll leave a pass at the front nurses station for you." She nodded at the phone trying not to cry.

"Thank you and no I just woke up from a nap. Thank you for calling. I'm glad he's doing better." She heard the man moving around on the other side and voices in the background. It sounded like he was a the hospital or somewhere public.

"Neal wanted me to let you know he liked the bouquet you sent and to thank you for everything. I wanted to thank you aswell. I was worrying about him. Don't think I've spent a day away from the hospital since he came in." Lara could hear the man's sincere concern for Neal in his voice and smiled, her eyes feeling warm with tears.

"Mr. Burke, thank you for calling. Tell Neal I'll see him soon." She wanted to scream into the phone what was happening but didn't.

"I'll tell him to expect you soon. Have a good day." She heard the phone click and then the dial tone.

Lara hung up the phone and leaned against the wall breathing hard. Reluctantly she walked over to the back door and opened it up. Outside the breeze was soft and smelled of freshly mown grass. Lara stepped out onto the balcony when she heard a faint gasping sound. She turned to the right to find Agent Luis lying on the wooden porch in a heap. A dark stain covered the porch and she thought about when Neal was shot then realized it was the coffee she had given the agent. She crouched down and touched his neck and sighed in relief as she felt a pulse. His eyes were partially open and they rolled up to glance at her, a soft gurgling sound coming from his lips.

"I'm sorry... he said he would kill you if I didn't..." She thought she saw him nod slightly as he grasped her arm weakly then let go and pulled his jacket aside. She saw his gun there and realized what he was trying to say.

"He'll know I have it... I can't..." She saw him move his eyes as if saying to take it so she did and stuffed it inside her jacket looking around to see if the man could see her. She didn't know if he could. The agent smiled slightly before his eyes rolled back and he passed out. She felt his neck again and found he still had a pulse and was breathing. She pulled a blanket off the chair he was on and threw it over him.

"_I'm sorry._" She whispered before she walked back into the house and closed the door locking it. Lara leaned on the door a moment dreading going to the front to see Agent Parker. Finally she stood up and made the longest walk across her home to the front door and peered out. She opened up the door and saw Agent Parker slumped back in the swing apparently asleep. She saw the mostly full coffee cup beside the agent and wondered if the woman had fallen asleep or had been drugged. Lara walked quietly over to the agent and nudged her gently. Agent Parker fell limply forward to the porch with a thud.

"Claire?" Lara turned the young woman onto her back and checked for a pulse and breath. The woman felt cold to the touch, a weak pulse just barely registering under her fingertips. Lara paled taking off her jacket and placing it under the agent's head as she started CPR. She pushed back Agent Parker's head to clear the airway and started to breath deeply into the woman's mouth. She felt something blocking the air flow and realized what had happened. Lara ran back into the house quickly and into the bathroom again. She reached under the sink and opened up the cabinet grabbing up a large tackle box and taking it back with her. She pulled out something that looked like a pen, took off the cap and crouched beside the unconscious agent.

"I hope this works..." She jabbed the pen into the woman's chest and pulled it out again. She checked the woman's vitals and then tried to do CPR again. After a few moments she felt the blockage ease up and the agent started to breath finally. Lara sat there exhausted and scared. What if Claire Parker had died? Even if she had just done what the man told her to do to prevent the woman from being shot, she was still responsible for someone dying if she had performed the action. She started to cry, rocking back and forth, arms hugging her knees tightly. Lara must have sat there for a few minutes doing that before she heard the familiar sound of the phone. She turned her head slowly but didn't get up right away. The phone kept ringing and she finally, reluctantly stood up stiffly and shuffled into her home. Lara walked as if in a haze barely aware of what she was doing as she picked up the receiver and held it to her ears.

"I'm waiting for you, Miss Evans. Are you ready to visit your friend, Mr. Caffrey?" She just nodded woodenly into the phone too much in shock to think straight.

"Now, grab your things and go to your truck. I'll have further instructions there." The phone clicked to a dial tone and she hung up the phone after a moment. Lara shuffled despondently to her bedroom, grabbed her purse, keys and another jacket before she stepped outside past the unconscious Agent on her front porch and walked like a robot to her pickup truck. She fumbled at the keys before she found the right one and opened up the front door and pulled herself inside. The sound of the door slamming did nothing to bring her back to reality as she pushed the key into the ignition and peered up into the rear-view mirror. She gasped when a pair of deep green eyes peered back at her. It was him!

"Don't do anything _hasty_, Miss Evans. Here are your instructions: We are going to drive to the city and see Mr. Caffrey at the hospital. You will take the pass they give you and walk to his room and tell me which one it is with this." He passed her something that looked like a hearing aid.

"Place _this_ in your ear once we get there. It's a _two-way_ receiver. You will tell me which room he is in and then once you are inside, lock the door to the room and open up the adjoining door to the next room. I will be in the next room waiting. Do you understand?" Lara nodded with a slight shake of her head. He smiled broadly at her in the mirror.

"Good, now... shall we go?" She turned her eyes from the mirror and started up the vehicle and took off. Her mind kept wandering to the two agents unconscious on her porch and especially Claire Parker on her front stoop. The woman had almost died because Lara had given her that coffee. She looked up into the mirror after a moment and tried to stare into those menacing eyes with as much fury as she could.

"You told me if I drugged them, they'd be ok. Claire nearly died because of you!" Her words were venomous but he just laughed.

"You _trusted_ that what I told you was true. If you remember, this is just a _game_." She glared at him but continued to drive, feeling like trashing the car with her in it if it meant this man would die too. He must have read her mind because she heard the cocking of a gun right behind her ear.

"I would keep my eyes on the road if you wish to stay alive." She nodded with wide eyes, hands white knuckled as they gripped the steering wheel in terror.

**(Visiting Hours)**

Neal stared around the hospital room thinking he would love to be anywhere but here if he could.

It had been three days since he'd waken up. Peter and he had had a kind of heart to heart about things and he'd found out what had happened from the agent's point of view. Neal worried about his friend, seeing him slumped there in the chair had made him think something was wrong and it was. El said Peter wasn't sleeping due to nightmares. Neal couldn't say he hadn't been dreaming about some strange things but atleast he'd found a safe place in June's terrace that seemed to resolved many of the issues he'd been dealing with. Kate showed up occasionally to chat him up so he wasn't alone. Still, it wasn't healthy if he was going to resolve what had happened to keep dreaming about her as if she were alive. Nobody could find leads to who had blown the plane up but so far he had managed to keep himself from reliving that nightmare in his mind as he concentrated on getting to know Kate as she was in his memory.

"You're awfully quiet today." Neal turned to find Peter striding in with a small brown paper bag. It crinkled softly in his hands as he walked with a slight limp towards him. The young man smiled and shook his head.

"Just thinking about things. I see they let you take the sling off. Guess your shoulder is better?" Peter nodded slightly.

"They didn't want it to get frozen so I'm in a bit of "rehab" getting the muscles back into shape and my arm back into gear. Feels good not to be so fettered." He gave a little tired stretch, the bags under his eyes evident he was still having problems sleeping but he seemed calmer, happier. Peter moved over to the chair by the bed and sat down handing the brown paper bag to Neal. The con looked at it curiously and opened it up.

"What's this?" He peered inside and pulled out a small wrapped triangle half of a sandwich. He sniffed at it and smiled.

"El made me chicken salad? Wow! Tell her thank you for me?" Neal smiled broadly, unwrapping the half and taking a big bite out of it. He looked really happy all of a sudden, closing his eyes and just smiling.

"This is just... well I'd pay $100 bucks a pop for one of her sandwiches." Peter smirked and nodded as he leaned back in the chair.

"I'll tell her to send you a bill." Neal paused mid-bite, finished swallowing and stuck out his tongue.

"You would try that wouldn't you?" Both men chuckled, chit chatting as Neal finished his sandwich and started the second half. It was around this time they heard a knock on the door and the guard peered in.

"There's a Miss _Evans_ here?" Peter stood up and nodded with a wave. The guard nodded back and Lara Evans walked into the room slowly. She stood there in the entrance a moment leaning back on the door as it clicked quietly shut behind her. She looked a bit pensive but finally made her way forward and nodded to the two men. She stopped a moment by the bathroom door and started to open the lock beside it when Neal said:

"It's the next one. That's the adjoining door lock." She blushed or tried to act like she was and pretended to lock it back despite her better sense before she entered the bathroom and stared into the mirror. With the door shut she could hide her fear a bit but once she went out, she didn't know if she could continue to contain it. She washed her face, dried it and then walked back outside.

"Please, Miss Evans, sit." Peter motioned for her to sit in the chair by the bed and she complied, her body language wooden. Neal watched her as he chewed the sandwich wondering what was wrong that she would be so guarded.

"Lara, are you ok? You look a little pale?" She nodded.

"I'm fine. It's a long drive from the farm to here if you know what I mean." Neal nodded. Right about then, Peter excused himself a moment and made his way to the bathroom. Lara looked up at Neal, her eyes barely meeting his.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better. They must be missing you on _Wall Street_." He noticed she made a small emphasis on the last word and felt a pang of regret for lying to her but at the time it had been he thought for the best. Far as he knew, she didn't know about his past or Peter's. They had maintained their cover. Her voice was quiet, deliberate as she grasped his hand in hers and he felt something pushed into it.

"I know a bit more than I should about a few things now. I just wanted to be sure you were doing well before we part ways." He glanced at her curiously before reading the note she had passed him.

"_He's here. The masked man._"

Neal looked at her with wide eyes. She nodded back with a terrified look on her face. Peter exited the bathroom right around then and saw their expressions. He looked around for the source trying to figure out what was going on.

"Did I miss something?" Neal was about to reply to Peter's words when the adjoining door flew open knocking the agent down to the floor. Before Peter could do anything, a figure was over him with a taser on his neck. The agent thrashed as the taser hit him several times before he collapsed to the floor twitching slightly. The man that stood there smiled with bright white teeth and sparkling green eyes. He looked slightly European but his accent was American. On one hand he wore what could only be called a small goldish colored ring with the FBI logo on it. Neal gasped recognizing the ring and sitting up like he was going to stand but Lara held him back. The man laughed pulling out a gun and holding it pressed against the back of Peter's skull.

"Don't tempt me, Mr. Caffrey. You know what I'm capable of. Now... throw these on and follow me. Miss Evans if you will join me over here?" Lara turned and looked back at Neal who was looking down at a small sack of clothes the man had tossed near the foot of the bed. He squeezed her hand as he looked up at her, nodding as she stood and moved towards their captor.

"Miss Evans, turn your face so Mr. Caffrey won't feel embarrassed dressing. Tie Agent Burke up with _this _while you're waiting." She nodded woodenly as he handed her Peter's handcuffs and some duct tape.

Neal moved stiffly off the bed to the right and started to pull off the sweats and tee he had on, pulling on a pair of jeans, black tee and button up white shirt that were in the bag. He sat at the sofa and pulled on a pair of white tube socks and some sneakers also in the bag. He stood up with a bit of a sway, his body having moved little in the week or so he'd been in bed. Neal glared at the man as he waved the gun at them. He saw Lara bound Peter's wrists and push a piece of duct tape over the agent's mouth at the command of their captor.

"Miss Evans, there's a wheel chair in the next room if you will bring it over. Be quick!" She nodded with wide eyes and disappeared into the adjoining hallway before coming back with the chair.

"Now place Agent Burke in the chair and throw a blanket around him so nobody can see he'd bound." She nodded woodenly at him, eyes lowered and did as she was told. Neal stood by the sofa still, blue eyes flashing angrily.

"Leave her here, You have us." He saw the man smile and shake his head.

"Oh no, we need a third player. Makes things so much more interesting if you add players. Shall we?" He made a motion with the gun to the small adjoining doorway ushering Lara through as she pushed Peter in the wheelchair followed by Neal. The man locked the doors behind them and waited a few moments listening to the main door of the new room a moment before ushering them out with harsh whispers.

"Don't make one false move or Agent Burke here gets it." He took one end of the chair his hand hidden behind it with the gun at Peter's back. Neal moved ahead of the group while Lara was pushing the other end of the chair reluctantly. The man whispered just for their ears.

"_Now, we're going to the basement parking garage where I have a vehicle waiting. Shall we?_" He motioned them towards an elevator and they all shuffled in. The doors closed as they descended to the basement level. At one point the doors opened at the main lobby and a man started forward. Their captor stopped him with a hand wave.

"I'm sorry, this elevator is full." Neal looked up to see Agent Jones standing there staring at him as the doors began to close. Their captor seemed to realize what was up and pulled out the gun. Jones took a defensive leap to the side as the doors shut. Neal turned and saw Lara pale and shaking beside him. He took her hand in his and she shuddered a second before accepting it and squeezing back.

"I have a new place to play our game. I think you'll like the new location." He chuckled menacingly, Neal feeling his ire grow as he held Lara's hand and looked back at the man with a glare. He felt Lara squeeze his hand and her eyes went down towards her jacket. He shrugged slightly, arching a brow in question before she very gently pushed her jacket open enough for him to see the gun Agent Luis had given her. His eyes widened a bit before he made his expression bland again. The elevator _dinged_ at the basement level and opened up.

"We're here, everyone off."


	8. Chapter 8

**Trust 8  
===============**

Jones knew Peter was trying to get back to working despite Hughes' request he stay away. He kept sneaking in to take a look at case files and _hobnob_ with people to see if they had gotten any news about the masked man. Clinton worried about his boss, the _bags_ under his eyes more than obvious. He had confided he wasn't sleeping well but he was starting to sleep better. Jones just nodded and told him to say _Hi_ to Caffrey when he saw him. Peter had nodded with a tired smile, a brown paper sack in his hands. Apparently Mrs. Burke had made some _special _sandwiches to get the young con through his hospital stay. Jones had had some of her sandwiches and had to say she was one heck of a cook. He wasn't surprised she did well with her catering business.

An hour passed since Peter's visit to the offices and Jones received a call on his cell. He picked up and heard an excited voice on the other end. He got up and went to Peter's office upstairs and closed the door.

"Calm down, what's going on Ruiz?" He listened as she told him that both agents at the Evan's farmhouse had been found _unconscious_. Parker had been the worse off but there was proof someone had helped her along with Luis. There was no sign of Miss Evan's and her truck was missing. Jones told them to keep him up to date and hung up. The agent pushed his cell phone into his pocket and started out of Peter's office when he saw Hughes wave him inside.

"Jones, something the matter? That call sounded rather _urgent_." He nodded at his superior and told him about what Ruiz had found at the Evan's farmhouse. Hughes blinked and asked about Peter but Jones told him he had left an hour ago to visit Neal at the hospital. The older agent nodded and told Jones to go check on Neal and Peter at the hospital and take back up if necessary. Jones nodded leaving the office with two other agents.

**(Going down?)**

Jones made it to the hospital and told the two agents he was able to bring with him to spread out and look for anything suspicious. He made his way towards the nearest elevator and pushed the up button, waiting. After a few minutes he heard a _ding_ as the elevator stopped and started to open up. He was about to walk in when he noticed it was pretty full with someone in a wheelchair. The figure was slumped over and wrapped up in a blanket. Behind the figure was a young man and woman along with one more man who held up a hand and promptly said:

"I'm sorry, this elevator is _full_." Jones _blinked_ suddenly getting a good look at the younger man and seeing it was Neal. The young woman beside him was Lara Evans and Peter was in the chair. He was about to react when he saw the man who had spoken pull out a small automatic. Jones instinctively ducked to the side, drawing his piece but it was too late as the doors shut and the elevator began to descend. He looked at the display and saw that the car had gone down to the basement level garage and pulled out his cell, barking orders to the other two agents and then calling for backup.

**(***_**All hope abandon ye who enter here**_**)**

Neal saw the man wave the gun and he exited first from the elevator followed by Lara and the bound Peter in the wheelchair pushed by both Miss Evans and the man. He waved them along till they stopped before a large van at the end of the aisle. The man had a remote in his hand and pushed a button that unlocked the doors and opened them automatically, the side door sliding open quietly. He waved the gun at them and smiled in that menacing manner.

"Mr. Caffrey, will you please assist Miss Evans with placing Agent Burke into the back of the van." Neal glared but complied, taking Peter's legs while Lara took this shoulders and they rolled him into the vehicle, the agent groaning slightly as they did so. Neal started to help Lara inside when the man clucked his tongue at them.

"Not so fast. Miss Evans if you will have the _honors_?" He tossed her a set of plastic ties and some duct tape. She stared at the items and then at Neal. The con turned his back to her, pulling his arms back and letting her bind him with the ties whispering: "_Don't worry. Everything will be ok._" He smiled as confidently at her as he could and she nodded back with a wide eyed glance. When she was done tightening the tie on his hands, she pulled off a strip of tape and pulled it over Neal's mouth and helped him into the vehicle after the man had checked and tightened the tie a bit more. He had her also tie Neal's ankles with another tie and then had her sit on the edge of the van and bound her in the same manner before pushing her inside and closing the door with the remote.

The interior of the van was dimly lit and painted black with foam rubber insulation possibly to keep sound from escaping Neal thought. The windows were painted black and no obvious knobs on the inside to pick or manipulate. The young man winced a bit, his wrists _chafing_ from the tie and his chest wound hurting from his arms being tied back so tightly. He noticed Lara watching him, her face pale as could be and eyes watery with tears. He hadn't seen her so much as react to the situation beyond a few wide-eyed looks. Perhaps it was shock. He didn't know for sure but she seemed to be taking it as much in stride as could be expected for someone who wasn't in this line of business and he felt badly for her. He watched her try to smile at him despite the tape over her lips before she took a glance over at Peter who was barely conscious and groaning softly. She wiggled towards them and pulled the blanket as much as she could with her hands behind her till it was over the unconscious agent.

They felt the van moving after a while and wondered where the man was taking them when Neal thought he heard something else in the background. Despite the soundproofing of the interior he could still hear the faint sound of something like sirens. Had Jones managed to figure out what was going on and find them? Neal hoped so and he guessed as much as the van jarred going over something that could only be described as a really big speed bump. Neal rolled one way and Lara the other as the van jostled about. They both looked worriedly over at Peter who seemed unaffected by the jostling as he lay there on the floor still, blanket still over him.

Neal did the only thing he could think to do. It took a bit of work but he managed to contort enough that his body passed through his arms and he was now bound in the front. He breathed hard and lay back a moment feeling like he almost put out a shoulder if not his chest wound. He chewed at the plastic tie and at some point he managed to gnaw it enough it popped loose. He rubbed at his chafed wrists and moved over to Peter and felt around in his pockets beneath the blanket till he found what he was looking for. He cut loose his ankles with the nail clipper and then crawled over to Lara and did the same with hers. They removed the tape from their lips and Neal worked on freeing Peter from his bonds. He could still hear the sirens following them, the van jostling off and on as they hit pot holes or something.

"_Neal, how..._" He nodded at her and whispered back.

"_I don't know but atleast we're free and he didn't seem to know you had the gun so that helps. We're not going to use it unless it's absolutely necessary, understand?_" She nodded. Neal patted her on the shoulder gently and made Peter as comfortable as he could under the circumstances. Once he was done he took the gun from her and removed the clip and _emptied_ the chamber, taking up the bullet and pushing it into the clip. He returned the gun to her and pushed the clip into his pocket.

"_We don't need to have any accidents._" She nodded, suddenly hugging him and whispering in his ear.

"_Thank you. I mean... if you weren't here I don't know what I'd do._" Lara pulled away and smiled at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. He rubbed one away and smiled back.

"_I found your note. My brother... David... He practically raised me. I was at a loss when I received that letter. I didn't want to think about anything else so I just left the room as it was and hid the letter there. I never thought anyone would find it._" She looked at him with a sniffle and rubbed at her nose absently. Neal nodded.

"_Kate... I think you heard me call you by her name a few times. She was..._" He stopped unable to continue but then Lara hugged him and he returned the gesture and they just sat like that a while till they felt the van stop. They both looked around hearing sirens still in the distance and very little else.

"_Neal?_" Lara's voice was tiny and she looked about to faint but he held her hand and smiled at her as best he could.

"_Just think positive. Ok?_" She nodded as best she could and then the door started to open, their captor looking at them seemingly unsurprised by their lack of bonds. He waved the gun at them and They slipped out of the van. Neal reached back for Peter but heard the _cocking_ of the gun and turned.

"Leave him. He's just _dead_ weight." The man started to point his gun at the agent when Neal stood infront of his friend and held his arms out.

"If you shoot him, you'll have to get through me." Neal saw Lara's expression pale three shades as she watched him stand there and the man point the gun at him as if he was going to shoot regardless. The sirens were getting closer and the man seemed to reconsider and waved at them both and told them to move away from the van as he pushed the button and closed the door with Peter still unconscious inside.

Neal took Lara's hand in his and they walked head of the man as he held the gun on them _cocking_ and _uncocking_ it loudly. He felt her hand _squeeze_ his nervous and he just kept holding on trying to comfort her as they moved along unsure of what the man was going to do to them.

"You were _meant_ to be on that plane, you know." The man said matter of factly. Neal _stiffened_ , stopping his pace short and making Lara stop suddenly as she felt him pause. She saw the _tight_ look on his face as he closed his eyes and stood there shaking ever so slightly.

"If your _friend_ hadn't _distracted_ you, there'd be _two_ dead bodies in the wreckage and not just poor Kate's. Do you think she _trusted_ you to be there with her at the end?" Neal turned and his blue eyes burned coldly as he started for the man but felt someone pulling him back. It was Lara. She _whispered_ in his ear urgently and finally Neal found himself again and stopped struggling against her to get at the man. He _spat_ in the man's general direction continuing to glare. The man laughed and waved them on with his gun. Neal didn't start walking till Lara pulled him and he followed her reluctantly.

"You're so predictable, Caffrey. You and Agent Burke. How else could all of this have started?" Neal _stiffened_ and started to stop again but Lara pulled on his arm and pulled him along so he went with her.

"_Don't let him get to you, Neal._" She whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm. He looked down at her. Lara was _shivering_ and yet she was the one who was keeping him in line when he should be helping her keep it together. He bit his tongue and let his anger slip away as much as he could laying his head gently against hers as they walked along.

"What a sweet scene. Seems a little soon after Kate's demise but I guess Neal Caffrey moves on from one exploit to the next." It was sudden and Neal couldn't say what came over him but with Lara close to him he pulled the gun from inside her jacket and pushed her aside to safety as he whipped around, cocked the pistol and held it to the man's head. He saw a grin on the man's lips as the gun touched his forehead and he lowered his weapon.

"Do you _honestly_ expect me to believe you have _bullets_ in that? I knew Miss Evans had it and I know you took the clip out in the back of the van. Do you think I'm stupid?" The man started to raise his gun again when Neal _growled_ at him.

"You mean _this_ clip?" He hit the bottom of the handle briefly revealing it as he popped it back in and kept the gun cocked. He thought he saw the man gulp, licking his lips nervously. Neal looked briefly behind the man and saw the movement of agents heading their way. He didn't care one way or another, his finger pulling further back on the trigger ever so slowly.

"If you _kill_ me, you win the game but you'll also lose. You'll be no better than I am. You'll have lost what little _humanity _you claim to have." Neal pulled back further on the trigger when he heard Jones call out.

"Caffrey, we're here. Put the gun away!" Neal didn't comply, his finger still tight on the trigger. He saw Jones looking nervously at him as the con continued to hold the gun at the man's forehead. The man smiled.

"Maybe it would be worth dying if it means you lose your humanity." Neal watched the man drop his gun to the ground.

"I'm disarmed. Shoot me. You'll be as cold blooded as me if you do it." He smiled at the con and flashed his green eyes in a daring fashion. Neal pulled back a little more on the trigger.

"Neal... Please." Lara was behind him, her hand on his shoulder. He could hear her voice crying even if he couldn't see her as he kept his eyes on the man, anger burning in him like an inferno. Neal shook his head and pulled the trigger, the man's smile tight but still triumphant.

The weapon _clicked_ on an empty chamber over and over till Neal just stared at the man who now looked a slight bit paler. Jones had turned a tad lighter but he moved in with a few more agents and they handcuffed and dragged the man away as Neal dropped his arm and the gun to his side and let it hang there loosely. Jones walked over as the other agents left and gently _pried_ the gun from Neal's hand and opened the clip.

"Empty? Caffrey..." He saw the young man's face turn about as white as he had ever seen it and then watched as he collapsed to his knees. Lara crouched beside him and he pushed his head into her shoulder as he trembled then seemed to faint. Jones helped her with the unconscious Neal and they lay him gently on the ground. Lara placed her jacket under his head and gently brushed his hair from his face. He looked boyish lying there.

"Neal... it's over. Rest." She thought she saw him nod at her his face relaxing somewhat as he she brushed gently at his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trust 9**

**First draft.  
Tell me what you think.****  
==========**=======

Peter woke up in the backseat of a moving vehicle. He was slumped back against the seat, strapped in with a blanket over him. He turned his eyes to look around and saw two other figures in the backseat, both currently sleeping. He saw Neal Caffrey leaning against the opposite door, blanket over him as he slumped there under the seat-belt, while Lara Evans leaned against him hugging the young man's arm. Peter smiled at the scene thinking about Elizabeth and missing her.

He felt the vehicle bounce over a pot hole and suddenly a wave of nausea washed over him. Peter glanced up at the driver and realized for the first time it was Jones. He saw the agent glance back at him in the rear view mirror and pull the car over knowingly. Peter opened the door, pushing the blanket aside and fighting with the seat-belt till someone released it for him. It was Lara. He blinked at her briefly before exiting the vehicle and throwing up. Jones walked around and was helping hold the man up till he was finished and then lead him back to the car. Peter slumped back against the seat and pulled the blanket around himself as he shivered a bit. His head was swimming but his stomach at least was feeling better now. Peter felt eyes on him and turned to see Lara looking at him. Jones had started the car back up and they were on their way.

"Feeling better?" She said softly, stretching a bit as she moved away from Neal and tucked the blanket around the young man a bit tighter. Peter nodded, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve. He took a thankful sip of water from a bottle Jone's handed him.

"A bit. How is he?" Peter peered over at his friend with a fatherly look of concern. Lara smiled.

"Tired." Peter nodded, pulling the seat-belt around him again as he adjusted the blanket.

"I know that feeling. Can I ask what happened?" Her expression darkened a moment as she realized what he meant but she nodded, hands in her lap as she wrung them a bit.

"We were taken to a van. We heard sirens following and then the van stopped. The man had us all leave but you. You were still unconscious." She paused there looking wide-eyed from something that scared her. She licked at her lips nervous then continued.

"He... the man wanted to shoot you. Neal... stood in front and refused to move. I thought... but then he had us leave you in the van and made us walk." Lara paused again, turning to look at Neal with a curious expression.

"I know about _his_ past... that Neal was in prison." Her voice was soft without a hint of expression. Peter blinked at the sudden change of topic but nodded at her, his cheeks flushing a bit.

"He was but he's not your _typical_ criminal. Neal's been my partner for the past year and a good friend despite the circumstances." He sat up a bit more then leaned back again. His head was throbbing.

"So, you're an FBI agent? The man kept calling you "Agent" Burke." Peter nodded at her query, smiling as best he could.

"Miss Evans, I don't think Neal meant to lie to you, although he's very good at leaving things out... I'm sorry you had to get involved with all of this." He took her hand in his and looked directly at her. Lara nodded back with a smile.

"I understand and I don't blame anyone. I've seen some tense situations before with my brother... when David was an EMT. He took me on a few trips so I've seen my share of scary stuff." Peter nodded and they both turned as Jones spoke up suddenly.

"You were the one who helped Parker and Luis then?" Lara turned and nodded. Jones smiled at her through the rear-view mirror.

"They wanted to send you their thanks, especially Claire." She nodded smiling.

"Glad I could help considering _what_ I did..." Her face turned pale but Jones shook his head.

"Luis told us what you said to him. Atleast that man is in jail now." Lara nodded turning to Peter again, his face curious.

"I'm probably going to have to make a statement anyway..." She sounded rather despondent but kept talking, looking back at Neal before she did.

"The man told me if I didn't give the agents at my house some "_coffee_" he made, he would shoot them. Then all of this happened and Neal... He was so _angry_." She looked directly at Peter, eyes pleading for something to be understood.

"I don't think he would have done it but the man just kept pushing!" She turned back and looked at Neal with an uncertain look.

"Jones?" Peter looked at his colleague for answers when his subordinate seemed a bit nervous about the situation. Finally Jones looked into the rear-view mirror and spoke.

"Neal drew a gun on the man. The clip and chamber were empty." Peter sat up straighter looking at the con sleeping in the corner, a concerned expression on his face.

"I've never seen him draw a gun... except that one time at Avery's for skeets. I'm guessing it was pretty intense?" Peter saw Jones with a serious glance nod from the front. If Neal had drawn a gun empty or not... He wondered what really happened. Lara took his arm and stared at him with that pleading look again.

"Neal told me he didn't like guns. He took the clip from me and emptied the chamber before we left the van. I had the empty gun in my jacket. It was all so sudden when he took the gun from me and..." Peter held up a hand shaking his head with a slight frown.

"It's ok. It was a stressful situation considering what he'd been through and Neal was protecting you. I know the feeling. It's not something you forget." Lara nodded with a wide-eyed expression, leaning back on the seat and glancing back at Neal. He hadn't moved the entire time they were in the vehicle, his face still somewhat pale, face relaxed. Neal looked so much like a little boy as he slept there. Peter sighed.

"I think we can agree to discuss this later and enjoy the ride back to town." Lara nodded as did Jones as they continued their drive back to the city.

**(Awakening)**

Jones stopped by the ER to have Peter and Neal checked out. Peter got a clean bill of health but Neal was a little dehydrated which was a concern for the doctors who wanted to keep him overnight. Peter stayed in the room with him and Lara opted to stick around for the night till she could get her truck and go home.

Neal woke up to the sound of someone whispering softly in his ear.

"_Wake up sleepy head._" He opened his eyes and looked around the room and saw he was back at the hospital again. He noticed someone on the couch to his right and saw it was Peter sprawled across the cushions, mouth partially agape, a soft snore escaping his lips. Someone had covered the agent with a gray flannel blanket and pushed a pillow under his head. A chair in the corner held another sleeping figure: Lara Evans. Neal made to sit up but saw Kate standing beside him all of a sudden. She pushed him back gently.

"_Not yet. You're still weak. Rest._" He nodded reluctantly looking at her and smiling. Kate stared back with a blush.

"_What? Do I have something in my teeth?_" Neal shook his head with a grin.

"I... I'm glad you're here." She blushed again and smiled.

"_I told you I'd be here. Now, rest._" Neal felt his eyes closing, his body warm and relaxed. She brushed his hair gently as he fell back to sleep. It seemed like only a few minutes passed and he woke up again. Kate was gone but Peter remained asleep on the sofa. Lara was missing from the chair but the sound of water running from nearby let him know someone was in the bathroom. The door opened after a moment and Lara stepped out. She gave a little stretch and yawn before noticing Neal was awake. She blinked then smiled softly and walked over.

"Hi..." Lara said as she pulled a chair up and sat down by the bed. Neal nodded his expression guarded as he remembered what happened.

"They said you could go home today." Neal nodded again noticing he was still wearing the clothes the man had given him. He thought about what he'd done and everything that had occurred to cause it. He felt a hand on his arm and saw her smiling at him.

"The past week has definitely been the most interesting since I moved here." She gave a little chuckle.

"David would have said I was telling tales if he heard what had happened to me." Neal smiled and held her hand.

"Kate used to like hearing my stories about things I did." Lara smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm sure your exploits on Wall Street were spectacular." Neal blinked at her then saw the grin on her lips and a wink. He blushed.

"Yeah... Uhm about Wall Street..." She held up her hand and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. From watching Agent Burke, I know he trusts you and the concern you show for others, that's all I need to know." Neal smiled and turned as he heard a quiet groan from the couch. Peter was waking up. Lara peeked over the bed at the agent.

"I'm going to find some coffee. Want anything?" Neal shook his head as she stood and left the room. Peter sat up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily as he pushed his feet to the floor. Neal locked eyes with his friend as the agent looked up at him.

"Hey... You look better." Neal nodded.

"You too." Silence hung in the air around them. Peter pushed himself up to his feet stiffly and limped over to the bedside. He seemed concerned about something but sat down in the chair and smiled.

"El said she'd come back to pick us up when they released you. We got the Taurus back. It was parked in a field not too far from Lara's farm house." Neal nodded feeling the chitchat was keeping them from talking about other stuff. Maybe that was a good thing.

"Good. I never got to thank El for those sandwiches." Peter nodded rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Neal, thanks." His voice was to the point with no chiding in it. Neal nodded dumbly.

"Sure... uhm... what are you thanking me for?" He looked confused a moment but Peter just smiled.

"Just cause. Where's Lara?" He glanced around the room. Neal pointed at the door.

"Coffee." Peter nodded, stifling a yawn as he leaned back in the chair. He looked less tired Neal thought.

"So..." The agent stopped and stood, walking around the small room before coming back and standing beside the bed.

"Yeah..." Neal followed with his own monosyllable, both men looking uncomfortable. Peter snapped his fingers.

"June called. She was worried about you when El called her that first night after they found me. She's got your room waiting for you." Neal nodded again, hands clasped across his chest.

"Peter... " Neal's voice sounded tiny, quiet all of a sudden. He saw the agent turn and look at him.

"I... You know I hate guns." Neal didn't say much else and apparently that's all he had to say as Peter squeezed his arm.

"I know. If you want to talk about it..." He left the comment open and Neal shook his head.

"Maybe later." Peter patted the young man on the head in a fatherly manner, smiling and sitting back down.

"I'm still on leave for another month till they evaluate everything and see if I'm ready to go back. Have to visit with the Bureau shrink." Peter made a face and crossed his arms over his chest. Neal sighed.

"Need someone to sit in with you as a friend?" Peter blinked.

"It's a trick right? Find out if I cry or something? No I will not get all girlie with my feelings infront of you Neal." Neal held up a hand, expression mock seriousness.

"Fine... I was just trying to show you a little sympathy in your time of need. Give you a shoulder to cry on if you need one." Peter grumbled at the young man something about "jail" then shook his head.

"I do not need a shoulder to..." He paused as the door opened and Lara and El walked in. Peter stood up and walked over to his wife and hugged her. She smiled back and gave him a little kiss.

"Someone's feeling better. How are you Neal?" Neal nodded sitting up a bit more as they walked in. El hurried over and helped him, fluffing the pillows up behind him. Peter grumbled a bit although he wasn't very serious about it.

"You're babying him, El. He's an adult. Neal can fluff his own pillows." She turned and glared at him slightly. Lara just watched the scene and seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh.

"You sure you're not related? You could be brothers." Neal and Peter looked between themselves and shook their heads simultaneously.

"Related? I'd gnaw my foot off first." Peter said with a smirk but not after El gave him a playful swat on the back of the head. Neal laughed, ducking as Peter made to muss his hair again.

"Lara, no they aren't related. They just act like two year olds when they're together." El rolled her eyes sarcastically mouthing: "_You know they really like each other._" Peter and Neal noticed what she said and simultaneously blurted out:

"No, I don't...Hey... stop it..." Lara just chuckled, leaning back on the wall to stay up.

"Seriously, Peter... sit down already and Neal, stop encouraging him." Both men nodded with straight faces but not before Neal had stuck out his tongue at Peter and Peter had made a kind of "_zoom to the moon_" sort of gesture.

"Now, the doctor said you can go home Neal once they come check on you in a few minutes." Neal smiled and looked about as happy as he could.

"I can't wait. Get back to June's, visit the park..." Peter coughed.

"Don't forget about your little _accessory_. I'll be by to drop it off for you soon." Neal frowned with a mumble.

"Kill joy"

**(The End)**


	10. Epilogue

**Trust Epilogue  
============**

**I had meant to address this but it never seemed to fit in anywhere. You may or may not be asking yourself: **_**If Neal had a full clip of bullets how did he shoot the bad guy but it was empty suddenly?**_****

Answer:

Neal glanced down at the accessory on his ankle thinking back to the manacle their captors had put on Peter and himself. He shivered at the memory lowering his pant leg again and standing up. He paced around his apartment at June's thinking about everything especially that moment he took up the gun. What had happened before that?

"_Don't let him get to you, Neal._" Lara whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm. He looked down at her. Lara was _shivering_ and yet she was the one who was keeping him in line when he should be helping her keep it together. He bit his tongue and let his anger slip away as much as he could laying his head gently against hers as they walked along.

That's right. Lara had been clinging to him. She was afraid but she kept him sane when he was so close to breaking. So close to crossing the line he had always promised to never cross. The line that kept his humanity intact and separated him from others like Keller and Wilkes.

Maybe it had been an unconscious gesture, seeing as he couldn't remember doing it, but his hand had been in his pocket as Lara clung to him. Somehow he had popped all the bullets out of the clip as he held it in his hand in what was probably a white knuckle grip. He only realized what he had done later when Peter asked about the loose bullets in his pocket. Neal couldn't answer his friend because he didn't know. He just knew that when he had pulled the gun from Lara's jacket and pushed the clip in, he had honestly thought it was armed.

Neal was blinded by pure unadulterated fury and he was beyond reasoning. Whether he saved his soul or killed it, he was willing to give it all up to see the smirk die on the man's face. The man who had tortured him, Peter and mocked him with Kate's death. The man who had involved an innocent bystander, Lara Evans in a game straight out of a horror novel or movie.

Neal sighed, walking out onto the terrace and glanced over the edge. It was sunset and the city glowed like so many jewels as the sun sparkled off the skyscrapers and water with an orangey glow. He smiled thinking he felt a soft hand brush at his hair and someone whispering to him.


End file.
